Pokemon Battle Revolution: The Zoroark duo of Death
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: Its been 4 years since the battle between Keldeo and Zalton. Now there are 2 death defying Zoroarks working togeather to revive the Phantom of Unova, Zalton. Can Keldeo and Meloetta stop these 2 evil Zoroarks or will Unova go to waste?
1. Memories and the plan

**I would like to thank Dragon Niro for letting me use his characters on his fanfiction and giving me the idea of making this fanfiction. So here we go.**

**Pokemon Battle Revolution: The Zoroark duo of Death.**

* * *

In the Hall of Origin, Keldeo was in his room with his masters as he was going to bed.

Virizion turned off the lights, Terrakion and Virizion was leaving except Cobalion, who was looking at Keldeo.

Keldeo didn't look happy.

"You're sad about Darkrai, are you?" Cobalion asked. Keldeo was about to cry.

Tears formed in his eyes as he started crying, covering a pillow over his face.

"Please leave. I want to be alone." Keldeo said as Cobalion started walking out of his room.

Keldeo silently jumped off his bed and walked to a table.

He pulled out a chair and sat down.

In front of him was a journal that his girlfriend, Meloetta, gave him for his 16th birthday.

He opened the journal and grabbed a pencil and started writing down this.

"_It's been 4 years since Zalton and Darkrai's death. I miss Darkrai so much, he was a good friend to me and my dad. I always wonder what Darkrai is doing in the other world in the sky. He defended me and Meloetta from Zalton's wrath. He sacrificed himself to kill Zalton and save me and Meloetta. He may be the nightmare legendary pokemon, but he has a good soul in his heart. Nobody will ever forget you, Darkrai."_

Keldeo put down his pencil and closed his journal and went his to bed.

He put a blanket over himself, fluffed his pillow, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

But he had this in his mind.

"I will never forget you, Darkrai."

* * *

Meloetta was in her bed as she was preparing to sleep, but she was having a hard time.

She got out of her bed and went to her desk.

She used her Psychic power to open her closet and take out a candle, light it up with a match, took out her diary her father, Arceus, gave her on her 15th birthday and began writing.

"_I still remember it like it was yesterday. Though it was 4 years ago. After Zalton was defeated, my great friend, Darkrai, moved on into the heavens. After Densetus no hi no shi o happened, Darkrai sacrificed himself to save my life from Zalton. Nobody knows about Darkrai's death, though it was a tragic time. Even though Darkrai sacrificed himself to save my life. I always though Darkrai was a cold hearten pokemon, but I was wrong. Darkrai will forever be the nightmare legendary_"

Meloetta closed her diary, blew out the candle, and went to her bed.

She covered a blanket over herself, put her head over her pillow, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

But she had this in her mind. "I will never forget you, Darkrai."

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the forest of the Moor of Icirrus, there were two Zoroarks looking for something but they had no luck and gave up.

"Did you find his body?" said one of the Zoroarks.

"No, what about you?" said the other Zoroark.

These two Zoroarks aren't like any other Zoroarks.

One of the Zoroarks is pack with weapons that humans use, like guns, swords, and grenades. He is holding a lightning hawk magnum from Resident Evil 6.

The other Zoroark is completely different from the first Zoroark. His body is on fire, but its not hurting him. The fire is blue and eternal, it can never be put out. His eyes are red with white pupils, and his claws are extremely sharp.

"Let's give up. We have been looking for Zalton's body for 2 days and we found nothing. I'm starting to think that those vengeful legendaries destroyed his body." said the armored Zoroark as he was putting away his lightning hawk.

"I'm starting to think that to." said the fiery Zoroark.

"We should give up. We'll never revive Zalton and reign our evil to the world." said the armored Zoroark.

"We may never find Zalton's body, but we will never give up. We will find a way to revive Zalton without his body. Do you know where the Zoroark tribe historical building is?" the fiery Zoroark asked

"Yes I know where it is. Come with me." the armored Zoroark said as they both ran off to the Zoroark tribe historical building.


	2. History Killers: Keldeo vs Death

Keldeo was training with The Swords of Justice in a 3 vs 1 match with Meloetta on Keldeo's side, but she's just watching them fight.

She thinks it unfair for Keldeo to fight Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion at the same.

Terrakion used Stone Edge but Keldeo dodged the attack.

"You missed." Keldeo said

"You wish." Terrakion said as he repeatedly launched another Stone Edge attack.

Keldeo dodged them repeatedly and focused on Terrakion, he did not noticed Virizion preparing to use Leaf Blade on him.

Keldeo noticed and dodged, making Virizion accidentally hit Terrakion with Leaf Blade.

"Virizion, what was that for?!" Terrakion said in an angry voice.

"Sorry, Keldeo dodged. He made me hit you." Virizion said in a worried voice.

They don't notice that Keldeo is preparing to use Secret Sword.

He successfully hit both Terrakion and Virizion with a direct hit, knocking them both out.

"How did I not see that coming?" Terrakion asked.

"I wish I saw that coming." Virizion said. Keldeo saw them and got worried as Meloetta rushed over to them.

Cobalion got impressed as he was prepared to launch a Flash Cannon attack at Keldeo.

Keldeo turned around and got hit in the face from Cobalion's Flash Cannon.

Keldeo got blown away from the impact and crashed into a nearby tree.

"Well I'm finished." Keldeo said weakly.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Cobalion asked.

"No not really, but I did hurt my back after crashing into that tree." Keldeo said as Meloetta rushed over to him.

"Are you OK?" Meloetta asked.

Meloetta was worried about Keldeo after that impact on the tree.

She notice how big the crater is on the tree and became scared.

"What's wrong Lady Meloetta?" Cobalion asked.

"She's scared about that crater on the tree." Virizion said as she looked at the crater.

"I know what she's thinking about." Terrakion said as he grew suspicious with the crater.

"She's knows that Zalton made a crater that big when he smashed her into a tree." Virizion said, ruining Terrakion "line."

"HEY! I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT!" Terrakion said in anger.

Out of nowhere, Victini appeared right in front Meloetta, Keldeo and The Swords of Justice, frightening them a little.

"Victini, what are you doing here?" Virizion said trying to catch her breath.

"Keldeo and Meloetta, Arceus wants to see the both of you." Victini said and disappeared.

"I wonder what your dad wants?" Keldeo asked.

"I don't know. Let's go." Meloetta said as they started to leave.

Keldeo and Meloetta are back at the Hall of Origin walking to Arceus, Meloetta's father, office.

"I just want to let you know that the crater on tree is the same size as the crater Zalton made when he slammed me into a tree. It was extremely painful and my body was bleeding after that impact. I got so scared that I thought I would die on that faithful day." Meloetta said with fear.

"I know. I was so worried about you that he almost killed you until I came to rescue you. The battle between me and Zalton was fatal and brutal. I thought I would die on that faithful day too." Keldeo said in a calm way.

"But after 2 years, I moved on and try to forget about it. But nothing is working right now."

Keldeo's voice was calm and gentle. He showed no fear after talking about the faithful day when Zalton returned to make his wrath.

They arrived at Arceus's office and opened the door.

"Come in, come in. Make yourselves comfortable. Have a seat." Arceus said with precision.

Keldeo and Meloetta noticed that there are televisions behind Arceus.

"As you may know, I told Victini to call you over here." Arceus said.

"Why do you want to see us." Keldeo asked.

Arceus turned into his human form and turned to the TV's

"I called you over here because I notice that the pokemon from the Moor of Icirus are all gathered up in the Zoroark tribe historical building. Unfortunately someone has been to the building and destroyed half of the building. And that's not the worst part." Arceus stated.

Meloetta gasped and said "What could be worst than a half destroyed building?"

"Somebody stolen a magical revival stone from the center of the building and now the pokemon are looking for answers. That's where you two come in. I need you two to investigate the building and see if you find anything suspicious. If you do, call me and come over there ASAP." Arceus said in a serious tone.

"Understood?"

"Understood" Keldeo and Meloetta said.

Keldeo and Meloetta are at the Zoroark tribe historical building, which is in a bad state.

Burnt rubble is all over the building, holes and dead bodies are all over the building.

"What happened here? It looks like Undertaker and Kane was here." Keldeo wondered.

"Can anyone tell us what happened here?" Meloetta asked to the by standing pokemon.

The Haxorus that use to be owned by the greedy lumberjack came and told them what happened.

"Well we were just cleaning up the building until these two Zoroarks came and told us to leave. They were weird. One was armored with all kinds of scary weapons that could have killed us and the other one has his body on fire. The fire was blue and we tried to put it out but nothing worked. They told us to leave but we didn't listen, so they started making the building on fire and killing pokemon. Some of us made it to safety, while the rest weren't so lucky. By the time we got back, the Zoroarks were gone and the building was crumbled up and torn apart. Bodies were everywhere as we picked up the bodies and buried them. What was also mysterious was that the Revival Stone was gone." Haxorus said with fear.

The other pokemon became scared as well.

Keldeo went inside the building and saw a hole on the rocky floor.

"Say, why is there a hole on the floor?" Keldeo asked.

Haxours walked over and looked at the hole.

"That's where the Revival Stone belongs." Haxorus answered.

Keldeo also sees a oval shaped object and walked over to it.

It turns out that the oval shaped object was a grenade.

Keldeo was in shock to see what he was looking at.

He has never seen a weapon that cause this much damage.

"Call Arceus, Meloetta. NOW!" Keldeo demanded.

"Okay." Meloetta said.

Meloetta started using telepathic messaging, trying to contact Arceus.

"_We found something extremely __awful. It's a grenade. Come over here quick._" Meloetta said using telepathy, hoping Arceus would respond.

"_I'll be right over there_" Arceus said using telepathy.

A few moments later, Arceus was at the building and he cannot believe what he was looking at.

"Haxorus, can you come here please?"Arecus asked in a kind voice. Haxorus walked over to Arceus.

"You said that there were two Zoroarks here that cause all this destruction, am I correct?" Arceus asked calmly in a kind voice.

"Yes, one Zoroark had all kinds of frighting weapons and the other Zoroark was on fire. They were the ones who caused this much damage." Haxorus explained with fear.

"I see. Keldeo is this the only evidence you and Meloetta found?" Arceus asked.

"Yes my lord. This is the only evidence we could find." Keldeo told Arceus.

Arceus looked at the grenade for a moment and turned his head to Haxorus.

"Haxorus, is there anything else I need to know?" Arceus asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, the two Zoroarks scared us away and when we came back, half of the building was destroyed and dead bodies were everywhere. I think they also stole the Revival Stone." Just as Haxorus was finished, a Mienfoo ran to Haxorus.

"Haxorus I got bad news, the Staff of Jericho is gone." Mienfoo said and everybody freaked out, Keldeo and Meloetta wad confused about what Mienfoo just said and Haxorus and Arceus was in shock.

"Those evil Zoroarks stolen the Revival Stone and the Staff of Jericho. That's impossible." Haxours said in fear.

"Excuse me, but what is the Staff of Jericho?" Meloetta asked.

"I will tell you what it is back at the hall." Arceus said.

"Thank you, we will find these Zoroarks and bring them to justice." Keldeo said.

Everyone sighed of relief. Arceus just groaned in disbelief

Back at the hall, Keldeo, Meloetta, and Arceus was at his office.

"Meloetta my sweetheart, you asked me about the Staff of Jericho is right?" Arceus said.

"Yes dad, what is it?" Meloetta asked with confusion.

"Keldeo, Meloetta, the Staff of Jericho is a special staff that can revive the dead. The staff can only work when the Revival Stone is in place, like the Reveal Glass can only work when Meloetta's song activates it and when Meloetta is in place. But the staff only works every 500 years and 500 years is upon us. If you want to revive someone from Heaven or Hell, your going to need 3 specific items to revive that specific person or pokemon. It could be anyone and every soul has their own specific item they need to get revived. I don't know why these 2 death defying Zoroarks are trying to do with the Staff of Jericho. It pretty obvious that they are trying to revive someone, but who?" Arceus explained and questioned.

"That sound like an awful item." Meloetta said with fear.

She doesn't like the idea about reviving the dead.

"The question is, who are they trying to revive? What would the 3 items they need to collect? And where are they going to do it?" Arceus asked with precision.

**Knock Knock **

"Come in." Arceus said.

The door opened and Victini carrying an extremely injured Genesect with his psychic powers rushed inside.

"We got an emergancy, there are 2 Zoroarks causing trouble at the Castelia City History Museum. We tried to stop them but one of the Zoroarks used Flamethrower and hit Genesect badly." Victini said as he was worried about Genesect.

"Take him to the hospital room, Keldeo and Meloetta, you two take care of those Zoroarks." Arceus exclamed as Keldeo and Meloetta nodded and rushed out of Arceus's office and took off to Castelia City.

Keldeo and Meloetta made it to the museum and saw dead bodies of humans and pokemon.

"Oh my, these poor people and pokemon." Meloetta said as she started crying over the corpses.

Without warning, an explosion busted out of the museum, which blown away Keldeo and Meloetta, crashing them into a brick wall.

"ARGGH!" Keldeo screamed in pain as he got back on his feet as he saw Meloetta knocked out.

"MELOETTA! Meloetta wake up." Keldeo said as he was worried about his girlfriend.

"Come on, don't let it end like this. Wake up." Keldeo was even more worried than usual.

Keldeo stared at the fire from the museum as he saw two shadows walking out of the fire.

The shadows turned out to be Zoroarks.

One Zoroark was armored with deadly weapons holding a bloody katana and the other one's body was on fire.

Keldeo stared at the Zoroarks and growled at them with anger.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. Keldeo, the Colt legendary pokemon and his ugly girlfriend, Meloetta." said the fiery Zoroark.

Keldeo growled even more with anger.

"It's the pokemon that battled the Phantom of Unova 4 years ago. I should have know that his dopey god pokemon sent him here." said the armored Zoroark, putting away the bloody katana.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU BLOWN UP THE MUSEUM!?" Keldeo asked with anger.

"I'm sorry, where are my 'manners?' My name is Flambargo." said the fiery Zoroark, now known as Flambargo.

"And my name is Furnace." said the armored Zoroark, now know as Furnace.

"We blown up this museum because we collected a bloody katana and the museum is useless to us now. We are also responsible for destroying the Zoroark tribe historical building and killing almost everyone there." Flambargo explained.

"Why would you do such terrible things?" Keldeo asked while grinding his teeth in anger.

"Because we are going raising hell and chaos all over Unova." Furnace said in a haunting voice.

Meloetta finally woke and regain consciousness and saw Keldeo very angry.

She also saw Flambargo and Furnace.

She's starting to get scared at what she was looking at.

"Ah, seems like you girlfriend woke up from her hellish nightmares." Furnace said again in a haunting voice, scaring Meloetta even more.

"Kelde, who are they? They creep me out." Meloetta said in fear.

"They're the Zoroarks who killed the pokemon at the Zoroark tribe historical building and they are also responsible for blowing up the museum." Keldeo told Meloetta.

"Did you two stole the Revival Stone and the Staff of Jericho!?" Keldeo asked in anger.

Furnace started laughing like a psycho and Flambargo smiling like a maniac.

"_That smile on that flaming Zoroarks face looks familiar, it matches Zalton's crazy smile. Could it be..._" Meloetta said to herself.

"Well then, we will be going now. See you dorks later." Flambargo said as Keldeo hit Flambargo with Aqua Jet.

Flambargo got up and he was very angry

"You wanna fight huh? Then feed the flames!" Flambargo yelled out as he used Night Slash on Keldeo, giving him a burnt scare on the side of his face.

Keldeo felt that as use Secret Sword on Flambargo, but Flambargo blocked it with a another Night Slash and used Flamethrower on Keldeo's face, burning him a little bit.

Furnace took out his Lightning Hawk magnum and aimed for Keldeo's head.

Furnace was about to shoot until Meloetta in her Pirouette form used Thunder Punch on Furnace's arm, making him lose aim and shoot a window.

"You coward, using human weapons to fight! Why don't you just do me a favor and fight me like a man?" Meloetta asked, making Furnace angry.

"You bitch. I'LL KILL YOU!" Furnace yelled and used Punishment on Meloetta.

Meloetta used Close Combat on Furnace, hitting him in the chest.

Furnace falling over and pulled out a machete in an attempt to kill Meloetta.

Meloetta used Psychic and pulled the machete out of Furnace's hands and throwing it in the swear.

Furnace tried to shoot Meloetta with the Lightning Hawk but Meloetta knocked it out his hand using Close Combat with her elegant feet.

Keldeo used Double Kick on Flambargo, which made him stumble over.

Flambargo used Arial Ace on Keldeo, giving him small cuts on his legs.

Keldeo used Hydro Pump and Aqua Jet for more impact, but Flambargo dodged.

Keldeo quickly changed directions before getting rammed by a building, successfully hitting Flambargo on his back.

"You're not that bad." Flambargo said weakly.

"But its going to take a lot more to take me down."

After that was said, Flambargo used Flamethrower on his arms and used Night Slash on Keldeo, making Keldeo scream in pain as Flambargo gave a huge scar on Keldeo's back.

Keldeo got angry and used Secret Sword on Flambargo.

Flambargo used Flamethower, but Keldeo dodged and used Double Kick on Flambargo, but Flambargo caught Keldeo's feet and picked him up and smashed him into a building.

Furnace used Focus Blast on Meloetta, but Meloetta deflected it.

Meloetta used Thunder Punch sending Furnace flying into a building.

But Furnace regain his balance, jumped off the building and used Punishment hitting Meloetta in the treble clef headpiece in mid air, giving Meloetta a headache.

"What's the matter? Purrlion got your tongue." Furnace taunted, making Meloetta extremely angry as she went for a Close Combat.

Furnace blocked her hands and feet, making Meloetta defenseless.

Furnace using Focus Blast at close range, hitting Meloetta on the arm.

Meloetta screamed in pain and got her feet lose and kicked Furnace in the face.

Meloetta tied her feet around Furnace's neck and did a hurricanrana.

Meloetta let's go of Furnace's neck and preparing to use Thunder Punch as Furnace from out of nowhere hit Meloetta in the face with a brick, knocking out Meloetta from the hard cold brick.

Keldeo seeing this and used Hydro Pump at Flambargo in the face, making him let go of Keldeo's legs.

Keldeo rushed over to Meloetta and used Hydro Pump on Furnace.

"You two aren't that bad. No wonder Zalton can't beat you very easily." Flambargo said weakly.

"Remember this Keldeo, when you are gone, the only thing that will be left in Unova... is nothing! Hell will rise and chaos will reign! And we, The Zoroark duo of Death shall be Kings of the new world!" Furnace said in a haunting voice as he used Night Daze and he and Flambargo disappeared.

"I let you get away this time. But next time, I won't." Keldeo said with anger in his mind.

Meloetta started to wake up as she noticed that she wasn't in Casteila City anymore, but at the Hall of Origin hospital room.

She also notice that she had bandages around her arm and bandages around her treble clef headpiece.

"How did I get here?" Meloetta wondered.

The door opened as Keldeo walked in the room.

"Good you're awake." Keldeo said.

Meloetta notice that Keldeo's legs and back are covered in bandages.

"What happened to you? How did we get here? Where are those Zoroarks?" Meloetta questioned.

"When we battled the Zoroarks, the fiery Zoroark slashed me, I carried you over here, and the Zoroarks got away." Keldeo explained to Meloetta what the hell happened.

Meloetta was surprise to hear what Keldeo was saying.

"Am I going to be OK? Am I still able to fight?" Meloetta asked while making cute faces at Keldeo.

"You can make all the cute faces you want, but this is serious. Your dad told me that you can't battle in a condition like this. He also said that I'm going to have to find those Zoroarks without you. I'm sorry." Keldeo explained to his girlfriend.

Meloetta pouted about what her dad's decision.

Arceus came in the room and saw his daughter upset.

"What"s the matter Meloetta? Is something wrong?" Arceus asked.

Meloetta turned away from her dad.

"She's kind of upset about what you want what's best." Keldeo said.

Arceus didn't like how Meloetta was acting.

"Keldeo, can you please leave?" Arceus asked.

"Sure, I'll leave you too alone." Keldeo said as he walked out the hospital room.

"Meloetta, I know you are disagreeing with my decision, but I don't want you to get killed. Your safety is very important to me. As a father, it's my job to protect you from any catastrophe that the future throws at us. I'm not letting you go out there with those injuries or you could get killed. It will be my fault if you go out there and get killed. I'm not taking that risk because I care about you. You're my daughter and I care about you. Meloetta, I love you more than all the legendary pokemon in this hall. Never forget that." Arceus finished his speech and started to walk away.

"Wait" Meloetta exclaimed which made Arceus turn around.

"I understand now. You are trying to protect me from getting killed. You're scared about losing me. I don't want to die either. I'm really important to you and you are important to me. Now I understand why I must stay here because you care for me so much. I love you too dad." Meloetta said as she flew towards her father and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Meloetta flew back on the bed and put a blanket over herself as she fell fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful little girl. I love you." Arceus said as he kissed his daughter on her forehead.

Meloetta started smiling cutely as she fell fast asleep.

"I love you too, dad." Meloetta said in her sleep.

Arceus smiled as he left the room and quietly closed the door.

Arceus went over to the X-ray room to see Cresselia looking at Meloetta's X-rays.

"How is she?" Arceus asked as he looked at Meloetta's X-rays.

"She'll be fine, my lord. Nothing is broken." Cresselia said.

"She will be able to battle in 10 minutes."

Cresselia flew over to the surveillance system and changed the pictures of Meloetta's X-ray into the camera's that's spying on Keldeo, Victini, and Genesect while another camera was spying on Mew, Shaymin, and Celebi.

"They could be around here." Keldeo said from the TV.

"Wait, what's that sound?" Victini said from the TV as he became scared.

Cresselia changed the view of the camera to see a cemetery and two Zoroarks violating graves.

**The cemetery.**

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet." Keldeo said as he saw Flambargo and Furnace digging up graves.

"We meet again Keldeo." Flambargo said as he got up on his feet.

"And I see two other legendary pokemon, Victini and Genesect. Already recovered from getting burned by my Flamethrower, Genesect?"

Furnace digged up a grave as he pulled out a corpse with fatal stab wounds.

He started to notice that Keldeo and his friends was talking to Flambargo.

"3 against 2 huh? I've been hoping for this." Furnace said as he put the dead body, which turned out to be Edward the Emboar, in the trunk of a pickup truck.

"Where did you guys get a pickup truck?" Keldeo asked.

"And why did you guys violate these graves?" Victini added to the question.

"And why did you guys put an Emboar's dead body in that pick up truck?" Genesect also added into the question.

"Because we were looking for a body that had fatal wounds and we stole this pickup truck from a homeless guy." Furnace said as he took out a smoke bomb and slammed it to the ground, making smoke from the impact.

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* we got to catch them *Cough*" Keldeo said as he was still coughing.

"They are making a getaway. Come on lets go after them." Genesect stated as he started changing shape and hovering towards the pickup truck, with Keldeo on board.

"Arceus, we are in pursuit of the Zoroark duo of Death. Genesect is using his scopes to see where he's going. I need to know what's inside that pickup truck." Keldeo reported to Arceus.

Arceus was taking a close look at the truck as he saw Edward's body and a sack of Revival Seeds.

"There is a Emboar's dead body on that truck and a sack of Revival Seeds." Arceus explained.

"Anything else?" Keldeo asked politely.

"That''s all I could find on that truck." Arceus said.

Mew, Shaymin, and Celebi saw the car pursuit.

Mew turned into his human form and got on his car with Shaymin and Celebi.

Mew shift gears and started to follow Keldeo, Victini, and Genesect.

"Stop right there, Flambargo and Furnace!" Keldeo yelled out.

"Flambargo, take the wheel." Furnace said as he and Flambargo switched seats.

"What are you going to do?" Flambargo asked as he started driving the truck.

"I'm going to take care of our pursuit." Furnace said as he climbed out of the window.

Furnace got on the back of the truck and took out his lightning hawk and attempt to shoot Keldeo in the head.

"GUN! DODGE THE BULLET!" Genesect said as he move out of the way as Furnace shot out a bullet and hit Mew's car engine.

Mew, Shaymin, and Celebi jumped out of the car before it crashed.

"We lost Mew. Mew jumped out of his car when Furnace shot his car engine." Victini exclaimed as he used Psybeam, hitting the engine of the pickup truck as it broke lose, making it hard for Flambargo to drive.

"Furnace, jump off on three." Flambargo said.

"1, 2, 3!" Flambargo said as he and Furnace jumped out of the truck.

The truck fell off a cliff and explode at the bottom of the cliff.

"Please tell me we still have the body and the sack of Revival Seeds." Flambargo said.

"I got them." Furnace said.

"Good, now lets get out of here." Flambargo said as they ran away before Keldeo and the other legendary pokemon got there.

"They got away." Keldeo said as he slammed his hoof into a nearby tree.

"Lets go back to the hall." Shaymin said as they all teleported back to the hall.

Back at the hall, Arceus and Meloetta was with Keldeo, Victini, and Genesect as they were complaining about their failures.

"First, they stolen the Revival Stone and the Staff of Jericho. Second, they stolen a katana from the history museum in Castelia City! And now, they stolen a body and a sack of Revival Seeds! What's next?!" Keldeo asked angrily.

"Who could they possibly revive with a bloody katana, a severely wounded corpse, and a sack of revival seeds?" Meloetta said.

"Maybe someone dangerous." Genesect said.

"Maybe someone that is like those Zoroarks." Victini said.

"Maybe someone that is pure evil." Arceus said.

After that was said, Keldeo, Meloetta, Victini, and Genesect was in shock as they figured out who Flambargo and Furnace are going to revive.

"YOU DON'T THINK...!?" They said simultaneously.

Deep in a forest, Flambargo and Furnace were putting the 3 items they stole in place and started putting together the pieces of the Staff of Jericho.

Keldeo and Meloetta can hear Arceus's words about the Staff of Jericho in there heads.

**_"Every soul has 3 of there own items they need to get revived." _**

**_"The staff won't work until the Revival Stone is in place." _**

**_"The Staff of Jericho is a special staff that can revive the dead." _**

**_"It only works once every 500 years." _**

**_"500 years is already upon us." _**

**_"Who are they trying to revive?" _**

**_"What 3 items would they need to collect?" _**

**_"And where are they going to do it?" _**

Keldeo had an idea of where Flambargo and Furnace are at with the Staff of Jericho.

"I think I know where Flambargo and Furnace is with the Staff of Jericho. Meloetta, Victini, Genesect, follow me!"

Keldeo ran out of Victini's room, with Victini, Meloetta, and Genesect following him to the portal room.

They arrived at the portal room as Keldeo went inside a portal. Victini, Meloetta, and Genesect went after Keldeo as they entered the same portal Keldeo went into.

The portal was labeled, "The Moor of Icirus."


	3. The revival and rehabilitated Phantom

**Some of the lyrics in the song "Legacy" by Eminem is in this chapter. The swear words are bleeped in the lyrics. The lyrics will be bold and italic. Enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

Flambargo and Furnace just finished putting together the Staff of Jericho and placed the katana, the severely wounded corpse, and the revival seeds in the shape of a triangle.

"Flambargo, the items are in place." Furnace said.

"Excellent. Now the revival ceremony will now begin. All we have to do is place the Revival Stone on top of the Staff of Jericho." Flambargo said as he took out the Revival Stone.

Flambargo was about to put the stone in until, "Hey Death duo!" a voice said.

"Who said that?" Flambargo said as he stopped moving.

Keldeo came out of the forest with Victini, Meloetta, and Genesect.

Keldeo was very angry while Victini was whistling.

"So you figure it out. And not a moment to soon. You guys want to watch us revive our hero or fight us?" Furnace said threaten.

"We're not scared of you or who ever you're going to revive!" Keldeo shouted with no fear.

"Oh but you will be right now. Put the Revival Stone in place!" Furnace said.

"You got it!" Flambargo said as he put the Revival Stone on top of the Staff of Jericho.

The Revival Stone started reacting to the Staff of Jericho as stone started spinning, glowing green and flashing green lights on the katana, the wounded courps, and the revival seeds.

Then the Revival Stone started glowing red and flashing red lights.

Suddenly, red lighting came out of nowhere, frightening Victini, Genesect, and mostly Keldeo and Meloetta.

Red lighting striking even harder to the ground.

Red lighting clouds moved like crazy as the Staff of Jericho shined a black beam on the ground, in the center of the triangle.

The katana, the wounded corpse, and the revival seeds started spinning like crazy.

A black orb rise out of the surface and started glowing.

The orb then slammed into the ground.

The orb started cracking and spitting out extreme amounts of energy and power.

"Yes Yes YES! HAHAHAHAHAHA. THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME TO TEAR DOWN UNOVA." Flambargo shouted out, scaring Keldeo and Meloetta.

"OUR REIGN OF EVIL IS UPON US. WE WILL RULE UNOVA AFTER WE DESTROY EVERYTHING HERE. HELL WILL RISE AND CHAOS WILL REIGN." Furnace said in a haunting voice, scaring Keldeo and Meloetta even more.

The orb cracked even more and spitting out more intense energy.

The orb broke into a million pieces and the intense energy was lose, blowing away Keldeo, Meloetta, Victini, and Genesect, making Victini and Genesect hit a rock, knocking Genesect out.

Keldeo and Meloetta getting hit on the back by a nearby tree.

The intense energy died out and a Zoroark appear at the same spot where the black orb was.

Keldeo, Meloetta, and Victini became scared at what they're looking at.

Zalton. The Phantom of Unova, Zalton was standing right in front of Keldeo, Meloetta, and Victini. Keldeo and Meloetta became extremely scared more than Victini.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Zalton!" Keldeo said in fear. "T-T-T-This is unbelievable. I-I-I-I though they wouldn't revive you."

Zalton opened his eyes that has scars in them and stretch his arms

"AAAAAA! ARGHH! WOO! Well I never thought I would never get out of that hell hole." Zalton said while he's still stretching his arms.

"Well hello Keldeo. I got to say it's been 4 years since we had that epic battle. You haven't changed a bit. How did I even get here?" Zalton asked

"You can thank us, Phantom." Flambargo said as he came from behind Zalton.

Zalton was surprised to see that Flambargo and Furnace revived him.

He was also surprised to see their physical appearance.

Zalton was surprised to see Furnace holding his lightning hawk magnum and other deadly weapons.

Zalton was mostly surprised to see Flambargo's body on fire. His fiery body was blue and eternal.

"You were the ones that revived me? Thanks. Who are you two?" Zalton asked with gratitude.

"We are the Zoroark duo of Death. My name is Flambargo and this is my trustworthy partner, Furnace. We used the Staff of Jericho to bring you back to life." Flambargo explained to Zalton.

"Well thanks. Now Keldeo, I tried to kill you and make you reunited with your parents, but you resisted your faith. I tried to kill the next dearest thing in your heart, your girlfriend, Meloetta. Now that Darkrai isn't here to protect you, I will finish you off right here, right now. I will kill you, your girlfriend, the Swords of Justice, and your legacy. Now fight me!" Zalton shouted with confidence.

"Keldeo, don't do it. He'll kill you. Don't fight Zalton. Please." Meloetta said in fear.

She's scared to lose the pokemon that is nearest and dearest to her heart.

"I'm sorry Meloetta. I'm willing to protect us from Zalton, even if it means I'm going to die for us." Keldeo said as he walked over to the battle field.

"NO!" Meloetta screamed as she tried to stop Keldeo from fighting the pokemon that tried to kill him. Victini grabbed her arm and pulled her back right next to him.

"Victini! Let me go!" Meloetta shouted. "There is no way Keldeo is fighting Zalton!"

"We are not going to get involved." Victini said holding Meloetta's arm.

"But Keldeo is gonna get killed." Meloetta said.

"THEN THAT'S HIS CHOICE!" Victini shouted.

"It's a sacrifice he's willing to make and we can't stop him."

"But Victini." Meloetta said with worry.

"...You know what, I'm not Keldeo's father. But we are his friends and sometimes in life, you have to make sacrifices." Victini said as he focused on Keldeo and Zalton's battle.

"You're right." Meloetta said as she focused on Keldeo and Zalton's battle.

"Wish me luck." Keldeo said with precision.

* * *

_**Tell me where to go, tell me what to do**_

Zalton and Keldeo stared at each other as they were preparing to fight.

_**I'll be right there for you**_

Zalton's claws glowed as he was preparing to attack.

_**Tell me what to say, no matter if it's true**_

Keldeo changed form into his Resolute form

_**I'll say it all for you**_

Zalton charged to use Punishment and Keldeo charged to use Secret Sword.

They clashed together and fight to see who's stronger.

_**I used to be the type of kid that would always think the sky is falling**_

Zalton picked up Keldeo and threw him into a tree and charged into him using Punishment.

_**Why am I so differently wired? Am I a martian?**_

Keldeo pushed Zalton off of him and used Hydro Pump, pushing Zalton back and hit a tree.

_**What kind of twisted experiment am I involved in**_

Keldeo used Aqua Jet, but Zalton dodged and used Focus Blast and hit Keldeo, making him hit the ground.

_**Because I don't belong in this world**_

Zalton rushed over to Keldeo, grabbed his throat and slammed him into the ground and kicked him.

_**That's why I'm scoffing at authority, defying often**_

Keldeo got up and Double Kicked Zalton in the face and used Secret Sword on Zalton at a rock and broke apart.

_**Flying off at the handle with my mom, no dad**_

Zalton used Dark Pulse, but Keldeo blocked it with Secret Sword and used Hydro Pump, but Zalton blocked it.

_**So I'm non complying at home, at school I'm just a shy and awkward**_

Zalton cast an illusion as he disguised himself as Edward the Emboar as he took out a katana and tried to slash Keldeo.

_**And no I don't need no goddamn psychologist**_

Keldeo used Secret Sword and cut the katana in half.

Zalton grew angry and used Punishment on Keldeo, raising his attack power.

_**Trynna diagnose why I have all these underlying problems**_

Keldeo tried to use Double Kick at Zalton, but Zalton dodged and threw Keldeo on the ground.

_**Thinking he can try and solve them I'm outside chalking up drawing on the sidewalk**_

Zalton pulled out a tree and slammed it onto the ground and hit Keldeo with it.

"What's the matter Keldeo. You're not as tough as I thought you were." Zalton said.

_**And in the front drive talking to myself either that or inside hiding often to going somewhere quiet**_

"Think again, Phantom." Keldeo said as he picked up the tree and slammed Zalton with it.

_**Trying not to be noticed because I'm crying and sobbing I had a bad day at school so I ain't talking**_

Zalton getting up and threw the tree at Keldeo, but Keldeo jumped over it and used Secret Sword on Zalton.

_**Some c***sucker shoved me into a f***ing locker and he said I eyeballed him**_

Zalton got up and used Night Daze and hit Keldeo, raising more of Keldeo's attack.

_**And if you fall, I'll get you there I'll be your savior from all the wars that are fought inside your world please have faith in my words**_

Keldeo used Hydro Pump and used Secret Sword, hitting Zalton against a tree, making him groggy.

_**'Cause this is my legacy, legacy, here this is my legacy, legacy, here**_

Keldeo went back from Zalton as far as he could.

"This will finish it. Goodbye Zalton." Keldeo said to himself.

_**There's no guarantee, it's not up to me, you can only see**_

Keldeo started running as fast as he could.

He was charging at Zalton with full force.

Keldeo was charging with all his power as he speared Zalton though 30 trees.

23 more trees than Zalton slamming Meloetta into 7 trees 4 years ago.

_**This is my legacy, legacy**_

Keldeo came out of the wreckage with a huge headache.

Meloetta and Victini rushed over to him.

Meloetta kissed Keldeo on the lips and hugged him.

Keldeo started to blush at Meloetta's actions.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Meloetta said as she kissed Keldeo's cheek, making Keldeo blush even more.

"Thanks Meloetta." Said a blushing Keldeo.

_**Legacy, Legacy**_

* * *

"Zalton! Get up! Get up and kill Keldeo!" Furnace yelled out.

"Zalton. What's wrong. Get up and kill Keldeo and his friends. Come on." Flambargo said.

Where Keldeo speared Zalton at, Zalton was laying against a broken tree, unconscious.

Deep in Zalton's mind, was nothing but space, stars, and comets.

Zalton was walking around until he hit his face against something he can't see as it fell and broke.

Zalton is now walking backwards as he hit another invincible object, falling over and broke.

"Hey, who's screwing around up there?" a voice said.

Zalton wonders who said that as white stardust came out of nowhere and formed a ghost.

The ghost was a Zoroark wearing a crown and a kings robe and he had glowing red eyes.

"Oh, it's you." The king like Zoroark said.

"Who are you?" Zalton asked with confusion.

"You seriously don't remember me? Maybe this will hit you in the head. I am Zorgon, the king of the Zoroark tribe." The king like Zoroark said, now known as Zorgon.

"Oh. That Zoroark. Yeah I remember you." Zalton said.

"That's right, Zebadiah. You're the one that killed many people and pokemon in the Unova civil war, which I appreciate. But after the war, you have messed up your mind. Killing that Emboar, killing Maredeo and Coltdeo, and you really screwed yourself up when you killed Darkrai. Those pokemon I mentioned are dead." Zorgon said with anger.

"I KNOW THAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, A PSYCHO?!" Zalton yelled out in anger.

"Yes I do, and now you get to spend eternity being unconscious, trapped in your subconscious mind with me." Zorgon said.

"What are you talking about? I got revived by those Death Zoroark duo." Zalton said.

"Do you even have any idea why those Zoroarks revived you? They don't care about you." Zorgon said.

"Huh? What are you trying to say?" Zalton asked in confusion.

"Those Zoroarks only revived you because they are using you to try and take over Unova. Flambargo and Furnace became jealous of me being the king of the Zoroark tribe. They tried to kill me and take over the throne. They were obsessed about trying to take over Unova."

"What? I would never do that. I would never help someone try and take over Unova or the whole world. You're right Zorgon. I deserve to be trapped here." Zalton said with guilt.

"I'll be honest with you Zebadiah. People or pokemon that try to rule the world _REALLY_ annoy me. I mean taking over the world would be a _HUGE_ tragity." Zorgon said.

"You're right." Zalton said.

"Now, I'll give you a do-over just this once." Zorgon said.

"Wow, really? Thanks so much." Zalton said.

"Anytime. But remember, people kill others for a reason because if I ever catch you back here again, you will be sorry." Zorgon said.

"I guess I have no reason to kill Edward, Maredeo and Coltdeo, Darkrai, or try to kill Keldeo. I'll promise you this, Zorgon. I'll only kill people for self defense, and for justice. I will apologize to Keldeo for everything I've done to him." Zalton said.

"That's good. Now get out there and show the Zoroark duo of Death who's the boss." Zorgon said as he used his powers to open a portal.

Zalton entered the portal and went back into reality.

* * *

Zalton woke up and his vision was blurry for 5 seconds. His head started to hurt as he got up.

Zalton arm also started to hurt as he hold it as he saw Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, and Victini. He started to walk over to Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, and Victini.

Genesect started to notice that Zalton was walking towards them.

"Keldeo, turn around." Genesect said.

Keldeo turned around and saw Zalton walking over to him.

Zalton lets go of his arm and look at Keldeo like Undertaker's thousand yard stare.

Keldeo was preparing to attack as he activates Secret Sword.

"Keldeo wait. Stop right there." Zalton said as Keldeo went to hit Zalton with Secret Sword.

Zalton dodged as Keldeo went for another Secret Sword, but Zalton dodged again.

Keldeo was getting frustrated as he used Aqua Jet as rammed Zalton into a tree.

Zalton was about to move away from Keldeo as Keldeo stomped his hooves on Zalton's feet, pinning them down.

"Keldeo, stop right there. Don't do anything you might regret. Just listen to me." Zalton said trying to escape from Keldeo's grasp.

"I'm not that stupid to fall for your tricks, Phantom." Keldeo said as he was preparing to use Secret Sword on Zalton.

"Stop Keldeo. This isn't a trick. This is for real. Put your sword down and listen to me." Zalton said, trying to get through Keldeo's head.

"I hope you like being headless." Keldeo said as he was about to kill Zalton.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE ZALTON!? STAB HIM! KILL KELDEO SO THAT WE CAN RULE UNOVA!" Furnace yelled out in anger.

"Calm down, Furnace. I think Zalton is trying to get Keldeo off his guard." Flambargo said.

"Maybe you're right. Zalton, kill Keldeo and we will rule Unova!" Furnace yelled out, calming down a little.

_"Zorgon wasn't kidding when he said all Flambargo and Furnace cared about is to rule Unova. I got to convince Keldeo to help me fight these guys, but how?" _Zalton asked himself.

"This is the end of the line. Go to hell, Zalton." Keldeo said as he went to use Secret Sword as hard as he could on Zalton's head.

Zalton used Dark Pulse to block Keldeo's Secret Sword, but Keldeo was fighting was forming as an explosion busted out.

The smoke cleared as Meloetta, Victini, and Genesect could not believe what they are seeing.

Keldeo opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Zalton caught the Secret Sword with his own bare hands. Blood was leaking out of Zalton's hands.

"Keldeo listen to me." Zalton said as he was trying to stop Keldeo from killing him.

"Hey! Let go of my horn!" Keldeo said as Meloetta turned into her Pirouette form, Victini's ears was on fire, and Genesect took aim at Zalton with his cannon.

"Keldeo just listen to what I have to say." Zalton said.

"Keldeo!" Meloetta yelled out.

"Better not try something funny!" Victini yelled out at Zalton.

"I got a Techno Blast with your name on it right here!" Genesect yelled out with anger.

"You might wanna put a leash on your friends over there." Zalton said.

Keldeo put his front hoof in front of his friends.

"This is between me and him." Keldeo said to his friends.

Meloetta turned back to her Aria, Victini stop making his ears on fire, and Genesect deactivated Techno Blast.

"Well, any last words before I make an execution out of you." Keldeo said threaten.

"Keldeo, I'm sorry." Zalton said, surprising Keldeo, Meloetta, Victini, and Genesect.

"Huh? What did he just say?" Meloetta asked.

"I have no idea what Zalton just said." Genesect said.

"Say what!" Victini exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry for killing Darkrai, trying to kill you and your girlfriend, trying to kill the Swords of Justice, and most of all, killing your parents. I have no reason to try and kill you and I have no reason to kill your parents. I guess my mind was corrupted in the Unova civil war. I'm sorry for everything I have done to ruin your life. Can you forgive me?" Zalton asked with guilt.

"Keldeo no. He's trying to trick you." Meloetta said as Victini and Genesect was moving their arms around like Danial Bryan saying NO.

Keldeo has a tough decision to make. It is either forgive Zalton or kill him. Keldeo can't choose.

_"What should I do? Forgive or kill Zalton. That apology was very convincing. I don't know what to do." _Keldeo said to himself.

Zalton took his hand out as he wanted to shake Keldeo's hoof.

Keldeo looked at the hand and back at his friends.

"I...I...I...I forgive you." Keldeo said as Meloetta, Victini, and Genesect was in shock.

"WHAT!?" They all said in shock.

Keldeo reached out to Zalton's hand as Zalton grasped it.

"I can't watch." Meloetta said as she covered her eyes and started crying.

Keldeo helped Zalton get up on his feet. What surprised Keldeo was that Zalton is not attacking him.

"Meloetta look." Victini said as Meloetta looked up and saw that her boyfriend is alive.

"Keldeo!" Meloetta said as she rushed over to Keldeo and hugged him as kissed him on the cheek, making Keldeo blush a little.

"Now that's adorable. Meloetta cares about you so much. That is what the power of love does for two lovely couples." Zalton said as he patted Meloetta's head, making her smile a little.

"ZALTON!" Furnace yelled out as he and Flambargo was walking over to them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? KILL THEM!"

"Doing the right thing." Zalton said as Flambargo frowned in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing Zalton? We didn't revive you so that you can be nice to Keldeo. We revived you so that you can kill Keldeo." Flambargo said.

"And take over Unova." Zalton added.

"Not true Zalton. We can spread terror and chaos all over Unova. People and pokemon will bow down to us as their kings. We could be known as the Zoroark Trio of Death and you can destroy everybody's life. Wouldn't you want to be a part of that?" Flambargo explained as he took out his hand trying to convince Zalton, who has a frown on his face.

Zalton smacked Flambargo's hand away from him.

"No that's lame. Ruling the Unova region or the world is lame. You guys are using me to get your hands on the throne in the Zoroark tribe and rule Unova. Well that's not happening. If you guys want to get to the throne, then you have to pass us first." Zalton said as Keldeo, Meloetta, Victini, and Genesect came from behind.

"Oh. Okay then." Flambargo said as he started to walk away.

But Flambargo turned around as he used Night Slash on Keldeo, but Zalton pushed Keldeo out of the way and blocked it with Punishment.

Flambargo used Flamethrower at close range, but Zalton blocked it with Dark Pulse and pushed Flambargo away from him.

Zalton picked up Flambargo and slammed him into a tree, leaving a crater.

"ARGHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Flambargo said as he used Ariel Ace on Zalton's face.

Zalton covered his face and used Dark Pulse.

Flambargo felt that and used Flamethrower, but Zalton dodged and used Punishment on Flambargo.

Flambargo was getting angry as he used Night Slash, but Zalton blocked it with Punishment.

Zalton pushed back Flambargo and used Night Daze, blowing Flambargo away.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU WANT TO SEE HELL, THEN YOU ARE GOING TO SEE HELL! ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO SEE HELL, RIGHT NOW!" Flambargo said as he used Night Daze.

The Night Daze was completely different from a regular Night Daze. It was on fire.

Flambargo used Night Daze and set the whole Moor on fire. The fire was blue as trees were incinerating extremely fast.

"Oh my god. NO!" Keldeo said in fear as he used Hydro Pump on the trees, putting out the fire.

With the help from Genesect and his Douse Drive, they were putting out the fire in the Moor.

Zalton used Night Daze and blinded Flambargo.

Zalton then used Punishment and punched Flambargo in the face.

"Furnace, kill them." Flambargo said as Furnace took out his lighting hawk and try to shoot Keldeo in the head.

Zalton used Focus Blast and knocked out the lighting hawk out of Furnace's hand.

Zalton picked up the lighting hawk and snapped it in half.

"HEY! THAT THING WASN'T CHEAP! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Furnace said as he used Punishment, but Zalton blocked it with a Punishment of his own.

Flambargo used Flamethrower, but Zalton used Furnace as a shield, making Furnace get burned.

"AAAAAA! FLAMBARGO YOU'RE HITTING ME!" Furnace yelled out as Flambargo stop and went behind Zalton and used Night Slash.

Zalton dropped Furnace after getting hit with a Night Slash as he used Focus Blast, hitting Furnace in the face.

"This is the end of the line!" Flambargo said as he was preparing to use Night Daze.

Out of nowhere, Keldeo jumped over Zalton and used Secret Sword on Flambargo, stopping him from unleashing Night Daze.

"FURNACE, KILL KELDEO!" Flambargo said as Furnace grabbed Keldeo and put his arm around his neck.

"*Cough* Let *Cough* go *Cough* of my neck *Cough*" Keldeo said as Furnace was choking Keldeo.

Furnace then took out a machete and put it close to Keldeo's neck.

"Give up Zalton. 1 step and I'll send Keldeo to his grave." Furnace said threaten.

* * *

Out of nowhere, Meloetta in her Pirouette form used Thunder Punch on the back of Furnace's neck.

Furnace dropped his machete and fell to the ground, coughing out blood.

"FURNACE!" Flambargo said as he rushed over to Furnace.

"She...got...me. Well...played." Furnace said as he cough out even more blood.

"You can't die. Not like this. We were going to rule Unova. Make Unova into our own image." Flambargo said.

"Looks...like...you are...going...to...do that...yourself Flambargo. That bitch...broke my neck...I can't live...with a fatal...stab on...the back...like that. You're on...your...own...avenge my death...and kill those vengeful...legendaries. Send them...all to...their graves." Furnace said as he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

Flambargo started shaking Furnace corpse.

"Furnace. Furnace! FURNACE!" Flambargo said as he got up and looked at Keldeo and his friends.

"You sorry EXCUSE OF A LEGENDARY POKEMON! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Flambargo yelled in anger as he grabbed Meloetta.

"Hey. Let me go you fiery freak." Meloetta said as she's trying to break out of Flambargo's grip.

"PUT MY GIRLFRIEND DOWN! NOW!" Keldeo yelled out as he went for a Secret Sword, but Flambargo grabbed Keldeo by the throat and threw him into a rock.

"NOT UNTIL YOUR GIRLFRIEND DIES! ZALTON, 4 YEARS AGO, YOU SLAMMED MELOETTA IN TO 7 TREES! WELL HOW ABOUT SOMETHING BETTER THAN SLAMMING HER INTO ONE!" Flambargo yelled in anger.

Flambargo walked to a tree, lift up Meloetta, and smashed her into a tree, breaking the tree clean off the stump.

"ARGHH!" Meloetta screamed in pain

"YOU LIKE THAT!" Flambargo yelled out.

"You're a monster." Zalton and Keldeo said simultaneously.

"I'M NO MONSTER! I'M THE DEVIL!" Flambargo yelled out as he smashed Meloetta into another tree, breaking the tree in half.

"ARGHH!" Meloetta screamed in pain again.

"I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY IF I HAVE TO!" Flambargo yelled.

**SMASH**

"ARGHH!"

**SMASH**

"AAAAA!"

**SMASH**

"ARGHH!"

**SMASH**

"ARGHH!"

**SMASH**

"ARGHH!"

Flambargo threw Meloetta at a rock as hard as he could.

Meloetta crashed into the rock, making it break apart after the impact.

"AAAAAAA!" Meloetta screamed in pain.

Meloetta fell to the ground, unconsciously

"MELOETTA!" Keldeo yelled as he ran over to his girlfriend.

Flambargo was running after Keldeo in an attempt to stab him with a Night Slash.

Flambargo was about to attack until Zalton picked up and threw Genesect at Flambargo.

Genesect then used X-Scissors and made Flambargo crash into a tree.

"YOU SCURRY AROUND JUST LIKE INSECTS, SCARED AND WEAK!" Flambargo said.

"KELDEO! BATTLE ME RIGHT HERE AT THE MOOR OF ICIRUS AT 11:00 PM TOMORROW OR THIS MOOR WILL GO TO HELL!" Flambargo said threaten.

"I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HERE!"

Keldeo stared at Flambargo and growled at him with anger.

"YOU WANT TO TRY AND KILL ME HUH?! WELL THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! I WILL NOT DIE IN YOUR EVIL CLUTCHES! BUT I WILL PROTECT MY HOME! YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME, THEN BE CAREFUL ABOUT WHAT YOU WISH FOR! YOU'RE ON!" Keldeo yelled out and accepted Flambargo's challenge.

Flambargo turned to face Zalton.

"ZALTON! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER REVIVED YOU! YOU BETRAYED ME AND FURNACE! SO I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL AND YOU WILL NEVER SET FOOT HERE ON EARTH EVER AGAIN!" Flambargo yelled out.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get. I won't allow you to kill Keldeo and I will be the one who will send **YOU **to hell. I will also not allow you to rule the Unova region. If you want to kill Keldeo, you're going to have to pass me first." Zalton said.

"FINE, YOU'RE ON! I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL AND YOU WILL TAKE KELDEO WITH YOU!" Flambargo said as he started to walk away.

"Just you wait." Zalton said.

"Zalton, help me get Meloetta to the Hall of Origin." Keldeo said.

"I can't do that. I will get killed if I go in the hall." Zalton said.

"Zalton does make a point. What if your masters, of course the Swords of Justice, see him. They would try and kill him for sure." Victini said.

Keldeo started thinking until Genesect got an idea.

"Why don't you just use the power of illusion and make yourself look like one of us." Genesect said.

"Okay, that's not really a bad idea. But who will stay here then?" Zalton asked.

"I will stay here and see if there are any trees on fire. You can turn into me." Victini said as he and Genesect flew away.

"Okay then." Zalton said as he used the power of illusion and turned himself into Victini.

"This is defiantly going to work. I can't really tell the difference. This is foolproof." Keldeo said as Zalton helped Keldeo put Meloetta on Keldeo's back.

"Okay, let's go." Zalton said.

Keldeo and Zalton left as they were going to take Meloetta to the Hall of Origin.


	4. Zalton raises Keldeo like a phoenix

**This is a very good story so far and the end is almost here. **

**I would again thank Dragon Niro for letting me use his characters and for inspiring me to make this fanfiction. **

**This chapter has the song lyrics "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy. **

**If you want to see Dragon Niro's Keldeo and Meloetta fanfiction, look it up. It is a great fanfiction. **

**SPOILER ALERT: In chapter 59 of Dragon Niro's fanfiction, the lyrics from "Light 'em up" by Fall Out Boy is in there. **

**Please review my fanfiction and tell me what you think. Enjoy chapter 4.**

**Warning: Some disturbing and horrifying readings are in this chapter. You were warned.**

* * *

Keldeo and Zalton in disguise are helping Meloetta by walking through the legendaries in the hall to get to the hospital room.

It was a little difficult for them to get to the hospital room since the Castelia City museum bombing as legendaries are questioning about who blew it up and who killed the people and pokemon there.

They finally manage to get to the hospital room to see Cresselia in her human form reading a news artical about the Castelia City terrorist attack.

"Cresselia, we need your help." Keldeo said as Cresselia put her artical down as saw an extreamly injured Meloetta on Keldeo's back.

Meloetta had cuts that are oozing blood all over her body, her hair really messed up, and she is unconscious.

"Oh my, come in. I'll take a look." Cresselia said as she went into the X-Ray room.

Zalton picked up Meloetta and gently put her on a table.

"How did she get injured this badly?" Cresselia asked after she turned on the X-Ray machine.

"There was this fiery Zoroark. He was blue and aggressive. Meloetta killed his trusted partner and he took all of his anger on Meloetta. He smashed her into 7 trees and broke them in half. After that, he threw Meloetta into a rock and broke it apart. Meloetta screamed in pain and she fell unconscious. We protected her before it was too late." "Victini" said.

"Oh my. Well the X-Rays are complete." Cressellia said.

"How is she?" Keldeo asked with worry.

"She has a couple of broken bones, her skull is cracked open on the inside, and she lost so much blood, her body felt weak and shut down." Cresselia said, making Keldeo and Zalton gasp in shock.

"She's lucky she isn't dead. You two brought her here just in time. She will regain consciousness in a few hours, but I start giving her treatment right away." Cresselia said as she pulled out a medical kit.

"You two run along now and don't worry. She is in good hands."

* * *

Keldeo and Zalton left the hospital room as Keldeo started to worry about Meloetta.

"You're worried about Meloetta. I am too. I always wonder how strong your love is for her." Zalton said.

"Believe it or not, my love for Meloetta is stronger than any kind of evil. It is strong like a parental bond, like my mum and dad. I just wish my parents was still alive right now." Keldeo explained, making Zalton feel guilty.

"Keldeo, I am really sorry for killing your parents. I don't know what came over me." Zalton said.

"Its okay. I forgive you. But I just wish my parents were here, by my side." Keldeo said.

"You want to know something? Some humans think killing others is fun, other humans think killing is evil. Some humans think war is heaven, other humans think war is hell." Zalton explained.

"Zalton. Can I ask you something?" Keldeo asked.

"Sure. What do you want to ask me?" Zalton asked.

"Were you a nice guy before or were you always evil?" Keldeo asked.

"I was a good guy. Fighting, killing, and protecting others. I was just like you." Zalton said.

"How did you became evil in the first place?" Keldeo asked.

"Well back in my day, I was a soldier of the Zoroark tribe. I kill to protect others from death." Zalton explained.

"But when the Unova Civil War broke out, I knew I have to fight for my friends. But after fighting for so long in the war, I started to get corrupted and killing people and pokemon for fun while deep in my mind, my good side was locked in a dungeon of sins."

"I couldn't break out. My good side was blocked and was forced to watch the pain and suffering people and pokemon are feeling."

"Until my evil side met you, my chances of breaking out was there. I tried ramming the door, cutting it open, and burning it. Nothing worked. I just watched the battle between you and me."

"But when you speared me, I broke out and regain my full self back. I knew my chances of atoning my crimes was there. So I took that chance and said sorry to you. I really ment everything that I felt guilty about. I'm glad you forgive me."

Keldeo started to feel watery in his eyes. Tears formed in his eyes as he started crying.

"That was *HIC* so emotional *HIC*. I'm *HIC* sorry I made *HIC* you talk about this." Keldeo said as he began to cry.

Zalton wrapped his arm around Keldeo's head and started patting on him.

"Its okay. I'm glad I talked about it. If made me feel a little better." Zalton said.

"Keldeo, Victini. Meloetta is starting to wake up. She wants to see you two." Cresselia said.

"Okay *HIC*." Keldeo said as he and Zalton went inside the hospital room.

* * *

They were in the hospital room as they saw Meloetta covered in bandages around her bloody body, she is wearing a cast around her arm and for some reason, she is wearing an eye patch on her right eye.

"Meloetta, you're *HIC* okay." Keldeo said as he hugged Meloetta, who's screaming in pain.

"AAA! OW! Keldeo, don't touch me!" Meloetta said as she pushed Keldeo off of her.

"Sorry! What was that for?!" Keldeo questioned with anger.

"Keldeo, calm down. Meloetta, are you still in pain?" "Victini" asked.

"Yes. Sorry I yelled at you." Meloetta said.

"Its okay. I'm sorry too." Keldeo said calming down a bit.

"How are you feeling? Is there anything we like to know about you?" "Victini" asked.

"Well I do have a concision on my skull, some of my bones are broken and blood went into my eye. So when I opened it, it was all blurry." Meloetta said.

"So that explains the eye patch." Keldeo said.

"Oh and just to let you know, that's Zalton disguised as Victini. We both brought you here." Keldeo whisperer to Meloetta, low enough for no one to hear.

"Okay." Meloetta also whisperer to Keldeo.

"You know, you loon kind of cute wearing that eye patch. It kind of makes you like 'ARGHH! It is I, Captain Melody, the most beautiful and fierce pirate in all of the seven seas.' It kind of makes you look like a pirate." Keldeo said as Meloetta started giggling at Keldeo's childness.

"So you're saying that I look like a pirate with this eye patch on." Meloetta said as she started giggling even more.

"Well yes. You look cute with that eye patch on." Keldeo said, making Meloetta blush in embarrassment.

"Well...I don't know." said a cute red faced Meloetta.

"Keldeo, we should probably leave Meloetta alone. She needs her rest." Zalton said as he walked out of the hospital room.

"Okay." Keldeo said as Meloetta layed her head down and went to sleep.

Keldeo kissed Meloetta on her forehead, making her smile cutely.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Keldeo whispered in Meloetta's ear as he walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

"Keldeo, Victini, can I see you for a moment?" Arceus asked.

Keldeo and Zalton went into his office.

As they went inside, Arceus locked the door and put a wooden bolt on the door.

"Zalton, I know its you. Show your true self." Arceus said.

Keldeo and Zalton was in shock to hear what Arceus said

"How did you know?" Keldeo said in shock.

"I saw the revival ceremony and your battle with Zalton." Arceus said.

"I also saw you and Zalton fighting the Zoroark duo of Death."

"And don't get me started when Flambargo almost killed my beloved daughter."

"And I also saw Victini flew away with Genesect to put out the fire in the Moor. So it's pretty obvious that Victini couldn't be with you if he is busy helping Genesect."

"Wow, you can see almost everything." Zalton said.

"Yes and thank you for helping Meloetta get to the hospital room. That was very kind of you." Arceuse said with gratitude.

"So Keldeo, why is Zalton even here?"

"My lord, he's here because Victini offered to help-"

"Yeah I know. I was just messing with you." Arceus interrupted before Keldeo can finish.

"Look. When me and Zalton battled 4 years ago, he was trying to kill me. But now, if you saw, I speared Zalton into I don't know how many trees, which was a little extreme, and he changed. He is now a good guy." Keldeo explained

"I know that Keldeo. I'm not stupid. Zalton, why are disguise as Victini?" Arceus asked.

"I just wanted to help Meloetta, but I didn't want to get noticed or get killed by anyone, especially the Swords of Justice. So I got permission from Victini and disguised myself as him." Zalton explained

"I see. Tell me, are you and Keldeo friends?" Arceus asked.

Keldeo and Zalton looked at each other for a few seconds then turn back to face Arceus.

"We don't know." Keldeo and Zalton said simultaneously.

"I see. You only know each other for 4 years, but the problem is that you two are avoiding your history together. That's why you two are not friends. Maybe you two need some time to get to know each other a little, then you two will be friends." Arceus explained.

"So your saying that if we get to know each other a little bit more, then we can be friends." Keldeo said.

"Yes." Arceus said.

Keldeo turn to face Zalton, who had a confused look on his face like he's not sure that's going to happen.

They both know Zalton became a good guy today.

Keldeo and Zalton started thinking about the past about when they first met and their brutal battle with each other.

* * *

**FLASHBACK (When Keldeo first met Zalton)**

_"A Zoroark...?" questioned Meloetta_

_"Yes, yes, am I, little Melly!" teased Zalton evilly._

_"So glad to be out of that ice after all this time."_

_Keldeo walked forward_

_"Why were you trapped in that ice for so long? Who are you?!" Keldeo asked._

_Zalton lifted his right and waggled one of his fingers_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." went Zalton._

_"So, impatient, little Keldeo. Even after all this time we had been apart, you don't remember me? I thought you would certainly remember me."_

_"What...?"_

_"Shut it, Zalton!" yelled Darkrai, angrily, holding up the katana._

_"Ahahaha..." chuckled Zalton._

_"You looked after my Shi no gensō for me? Thank you for that."_

_Darkrai gripped the katana._

_"I was trapped in that ice for many years by the nightmare dude here." started Zalton._

_"As for who I am, I am Zalton, known as the 'Phantom of Unova' nobody knows who I am today, because I've been gone for so long."_

_Zalton turned to Keldeo._

_"I was trapped in the ice because I did something truly horrifying, and I enjoyed doing it."_

_Zalton grin sadistically._

_"And now, since my first attempt to kill you..." he said, goung all serious._

_"...basically failed, time for plan B. Keldeo, meet me at the Moor of Icirrus at 11:00 pm tonight, or else."_

_"Or else what?!"_

_"Your masters will be slaughter like little Weedles being squashed."._

_A complete silence._

_Keldeo is in complete shock._

* * *

**Flashback (When Keldeo and Zalton had the epic battle)**

_"Get the HELL off my girlfriend, you freak!" yelled Keldeo, angrily._

_Zalton glares at Keldeo._

_"Ah..." he went. "The main act has arrived..."_

_Keldeo rushed over to Meloetta._

_For some reason, Zalton let him pass._

_"Are you okay?" Keldeo asked, to Meloetta._

_"I got pain all over my body, I'm tired, and I'm bleeding..." murmured Meloetta, in pain._

_"Sounds like you got it bad..." said Keldeo._

_He looked over at the Swords._

_"You guys ok?"_

_"I WANT TO KILL THAT SON OF A GUN!" roared Terrakion._

_"We're alright." stated Cobalion._

_Keldeo nodded._

_"That's good."_

_Keldeo lifted up Meloetta and took her over to the Swords and placed her down there._

_Keldeo turned round, without a word, and began to walk towards Zalton, who's glaring at Keldeo._

_"Kelde..." Keldeo stopped and glanced back._

_"Yes, Meloetta?"_

_"Don't do this... There must be another way to stop Zalton..."_

_"This is the only way, Meloetta. Nothing less, nothing more."_

_"Kelde, there's something I must tell you..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Darkrai's promise... The promise that he was made to held... The Pokemon wh-"_

_"To be honest, Meloetta." interrupted Keldeo, darkly._

_Meloetta shivered in pain and fright._

_"I don't care about Darkrai or that stupid promise of his. He burnt this place. Zalton killed my parents. Once I kill Zalton, I will kill Darkrai and nothing else will stop me."_

_Meloetta began to cry silent tears, whilst the Swords are silent._

_Keldeo began to walk towards Zalton._

_He stopped._

_Zalton looks very pissed._

_"So," snarled Zalton_

_"The main act has arrived..."_

_Keldeo remained silent._

_"You know, I don't like my kills being stolen like that." Zalton said._

_"I'm not going to let you kill Meloetta. The only one that's going to die today, is you." Keldeo said._

_"Meh. At least you turned up on time." Zalton said._

_"..." Keldeo went silently._

_"I'm really angry at the moment, you know." _

_"How?"_

_"What's that place that I was sealed in?"_

_"The Hall of Origin?"_

_"Yeah, it's a nice place." went Zalton, frowning._

_"Might go there after this. Get some eggs, some milk..."_

_Zalton's eyes widened in pure fury, psychotically._

_"...AND BURN IT TO A F***ING GROUND!"_

_Keldeo stood back a bit, due to Zalton's foul language._

_Zalton composed himself._

_"I'm sorry, I'm usually far more composed. I'm just a bit..."_

_Zalton's eyes, again, widened in pure fury._

_"...ABSOLUTELY LIVED!"_

_"Stop being such a pansy." stated Keldeo, firm._

_Zalton growled._

_"You know, you are being a bit too serious for my liking."_

_"So, what?"_

_"Personally, I like to strike fear into my foes. You are being too brave for my liking."_

_"Deal with it."_

_"No, I won't." stated Zalton._

_His eyes glowed. "Take this."_

_A illusion suddenly started playing. Keldeo's parents appeared in front of him, all bloody, and have stab wounds going through them._

_Keldeo shood back in fear._

_They began to walk_

_"...You failed to save us..." quietly whispered Keldeo's mother, darkly._

_"...You're a disgrace..." murmured his father._

_They both stop at the sides of Keldeo._

_Their eyes widened psychotically._

_"...and now, you are going to die..."_

_They disappear. Keldeo almost collapsed in shock, but is struggling to keep himself up._

_Zalton grinned. "Now, how you feel?"_

_"..."_

_"No response? Good." Zalton clicked his fingers, and the forest is is now alight._

_Keldeo looked round nervous, heart beating._

_"It's only an illusion...Be calm..."_

_"Have Arsonphobia?" smirked Zalton._

_"Good. It will be more easier for me to kill you."_

_Keldeo stood up, although quaking in fear._

_"Bring...it...on!" Keldeo shouted in fear._

_Zalton grins. "Prepare, Keldeo, son of Coltdeo and Maredeo, because, I'll tear you apart!" Zalton shouted._

**Flashback ended**

* * *

Keldeo and Zalton started staring at each other.

"Keldeo, I understand why it's hard for you to be friends with me, but you could at least try?" Zalton said.

"I guess I could give it a try. After all, you did help me fight the Zoroark duo of Death and help me get Meloetta to safety." Keldeo said.

Zalton started to smile and saw the clock.

"Well it 11:00 pm and Flambargo is waiting for us tomorrow." Zalton said.

"AHH! You're right! We better get to training!" said a freaked out Keldeo.

"But where are we going to train?"

"Well, there is a training room in the Hall of Origin. You can train in there." Arceus said.

"But what if someone, like the Swords of Justice, comes in there? They will see me with Keldeo and try to destroy me." Zalton said.

"That is a good point. You can just put the lock in and nobody will get in." Arceus said.

"That's good." Zalton said, sighing in relief.

"Let's go. I don't want you or me do die from Flambargo tomorrow." Keldeo said.

Keldeo and Zalton ran out of Arceus's office to find the training room.

* * *

They arrived at the training room.

When they opened the doors, it had punching bags, punch dummies, and a really huge battle field.

"Let's start with the battle field." Zalton said.

"Why? There's a lot of stuff to practice on." Keldeo said.

"True, but it's going to take a lot more to defeat Flambargo then just strength. You also have to learn to block his attacks." Zalton said.

"Let's get started."

"Alright. Let me lock the door first." Keldeo said.

Before Keldeo can lock the door, Genesect, Victini, and Meloetta busted through the door as fast as they could.

"Hold up! If you two are training, we're training with you too." Victini said.

Zalton forgot that he was disguise as Victini and quickly changed back to himself.

"Alright. You can train with us. Actually, Genesect would be a good opponent for Keldeo right now." Zalton said.

"Why?" Keldeo asked.

"Well, Genesect knows Techno Blast. Maybe you can try something easy before things get harder." answered Zalton.

"Huh?" Keldeo said.

"What Zalton is saying is that my Techno Blast is a normal type move. Normal type moves are a little easy to block. The more you block my Techno Blast, then it gets harder." Genesect said.

"Oh I get it. But if things are going to get harder, then who's going to be my next opponent?" Keldeo asked.

"You will first start off with Genesect's Techno Blast, then Victini's Searing Shot, then Meloetta's Psybeam and Close Combat, and finally, my Dark Pulse, Focus Blast, and Flamethrower." Zalton said.

"Does that sound fair?"

"Yes. Yes it does." Keldeo said.

"Alright. NOW LET'S DO THIS!" Zalton shouted.

* * *

**Keldeo vs Genesect**

"Let's start. Keldeo, try to block Techno blast with Hydro Pump." Zalton said.

For some reason, Zalton is weaing a referee shirt.

"Okay, I'll try." Keldeo said.

"Alright. TECHNO BLAST!" Genesect shouted as he blasted a Techno Blast from his cannon.

"Hydro Pump!" Keldeo shouted as he launched a Hydro Pump from his hooves.

The Techno Blast and Hydro Pump clashed, but the Techno Blast was a little stronger and hit Keldeo.

"Arghh! Not done yet." Keldeo said.

"I like your fighting spirit." Genesect said as he launched another Techno Blast.

"Here we go!" Keldeo said as he launched another Hydro Pump.

Thye clashed, but this time it was a tie as an explosion bursted out from the clash.

"You're getting the hang of it. Keep going." Zalton said.

Genesect launched another Techno Blast and Keldeo launched another Hydro Pump.

The moves clashed, and the Techno Blast was pushed back and hit Genesect as he fell backwards.

"Not bad. He's getting the hang of it." Genesect said.

"That was good. Now Keldeo, try to block Techno Blast with Secret Sword." Zalton said.

"Okay." Keldeo said as he changed to his Resolute Form. "I'm ready."

"Okay. Techno Blast!" Genesect shouted as he got up and fired a Techno Blast.

Keldeo used Secret Sword and blocked the Techno Blast.

An explosion bursted out.

The smoke cleared as Keldeo was still standing.

* * *

**Keldeo vs Victini**

"Okay, that's impressive." Zalton said. "Victini, you're up."

"Alright. Keldeo, I know you have Arsonphobia, but you're going to have to fight it." Victini said.

"Al-Al-Al-Alright I-I-I-I'll try." Keldeo said, quaking in fear.

"Oh boy. Let's try, if your too scared, just take a moment to breath." Victini said.

"You're a really good friend to me, Victini." Keldeo said, still quaking in fear.

"Alright. Searing Shot!" Victini said as he launched a blast of fire from his body.

Keldeo panicked as he spinned around using Hydro Pump, creating a tornado like shield.

The fire hit the shield and created smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Keldeo was still standing, still quaking in fear.

"That's good Keldeo. With that counter shield, you can block Flambargo's Flamethrower." Zalton said while trying to encourage Keldeo, but it's not working.

"T-T-T-Thanks." Keldeo said in fear.

"Alright. Here comes another Searing Shot." Victini said as he launched another Searing Shot.

Keldeo launched a Hydro Pump at the intense firewall.

The firewall was still coming, but the Hydro Pump made a path in the Searing Shot.

The Searing Shot disappeared and Keldeo was still standing.

* * *

**Keldeo vs Meloetta**

"WOW! KELDEO, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Meloetta shouted in excitement.

"Now that was really impressive." Zalton said. "Meloetta you're feeling better, right?"

"Yes. My injuries are gone, but I still have to wear the eye patch. But don't worry, my aim is still perfect." Meloetta said.

"Alright. You're up next." Zalton said.

Meloetta happily skipped to the battle field to face Keldeo.

"I hope you're ready." Meloetta said.

Keldeo started to blush at how cute Meloetta was.

"I don't think Keldeo is going to focus with Meloetta in front of him." Victini said.

"Well she is his girlfriend and she is very cute. Zalton said. "Keldeo, try to ignore Meloetta's cuteness."

"Okay, I'll try." said a blushing Keldeo.

"Zalton is right. This is training, not drool at the pretty girl." Meloetta said.

"I don't think I could resist. You're just so cute, Meloetta." Keldeo said, making Meloetta blush.

"Alright Keldeo, let me help you with this." Zalton said.

Zalton made an illusion of an extremely injured Meloetta from 4 years ago.

Cuts are oozing blood everywhere from around her body, splinters sticking out.

Her hair really messed up.

Her body is really weak.

"Okay, love feeling gone, fear feeling coming." Keldeo said as he started quaking in fear.

"I'm only doing this so that you can focus. Until you are focused and ready, I'll make the illusion go away." Zalton said.

"Oh I get. Let's do this." said a confident Keldeo.

The illusionary Meloetta used Psybeam.

Keldeo used Hydro Pump and blocked the Psybeam.

The illusionary Meloetta used Psybeam again and Keldeo used Secret Sword to block.

"Are you ready to face the **REAL **Meloetta?" Zalton asked.

"Yes. Let's do this." Keldeo said with confidence.

"Hehehe. Now that's what I'm talking about." Zalton said as he made the illusion disappear.

"You ready now." Meloetta said cutely.

"Ready when you are." Keldeo said.

Meloetta started chuckling and launched a Psybeam.

Keldeo used Secret Sword and sliced the Psybeam in half.

"Okay. See if you can block this." Meloetta said as she turned into her Pirouette Form.

"Here I come. Close Combat!" Meloetta shouted as she rushed over to Keldeo.

Keldeo used Secret Sword and blocked Meloetta's fast moving hands and feet.

* * *

**Keldeo vs Zalton**

"Keldeo, you have impressed me a lot, but our training doesn't end here. You still have to try and block my attacks." Zalton said as he walked over to the battle field.

"Alright. Here we go." Keldeo said.

"That's the spirit. Dark Pulse!" Zalton said as he launched a Dark Pulse.

Keldeo used Hydro Pump and blocked the Dark Pulse.

Zalton then used Focus Blast, but Keldeo used Secret Sword and sliced the Focus Blast in half.

"Better not get scared when I use this move. Flamethrower!" Zalton yelled out as he used Flamethrower.

Keldeo tried to be brave as he used Hydro Pump to block the Flamethrower.

"Not bad, Keldeo. Not bad. You have learned a lot from our training." Zalton said.

"Thanks." Keldeo said.

Meloetta looked at the time.

"It's 12:00 am at midnight. We should probably go to bed." Meloetta said.

"But where am I suppose to sleep?" Zalton said, frowning.

"There is an abandon room in the Hall of Origin. Nobody would even think about going in there." Genesect said.

"I guess I'll sleep in there." Zalton said.

Keldeo and Zalton walked to the room Genesect mentioned. Keldeo opened the door as saw a large king size bed, cobwebs everywhere, and a picture frame that has Arceus's picture on it.

"Wow. I can't believe Arceus is allowing me to sleep in here." Zalton said.

"And he gave you a 'Do not disturb sign' so that nobody will get in." Keldeo said. "Well, good night."

"Good night Keldeo. Have a nice dream." Zalton said as he went to sleep.

Keldeo quietly walked out the room and closed the door.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Keldeo woke up from a really good dream about him training with Zalton.

"I hope Zalton is okay." Keldeo said as he got out of bed.

Keldeo open the door to see Meloetta right in front of his door.

"Hey Meloetta. How was your sleep?" Keldeo asked.

"Good. Nobody's away yet. Let's see how Zalton is doing." Meloetta said.

"I see you don't have the eye patch on your eye." Keldeo said.

"Cresselia said that I could take the eye patch off." Meloetta said.

"Okay that's good. Let's go see Zalton." Keldeo said as he closed the door from his room.

When they got to where Zalton was sleeping, the Swords of Justice was in the way.

"Good morning masters. What are you guys doing?" Keldeo asked.

"Stand back, Keldeo." Cobalion said.

**BOOM!**

"What's going on? Cobalion, Virizion, where's Terrakion?" Keldeo asked.

The door opened to where Zalton was sleeping last night as Terrakion in his human form was holding Zalton by the arms.

"Hey. Let go of me." Zalton said as Keldeo and Meloetta gasped in shock.

"Nice try, Phantom. I thought Darkrai killed you 4 years ago." Virizion said.

"He did. But now I got..."

"Shut up, Zalton! You're not going to kill the kid today or tomorrow because you are done! Cobalion!" Terrakion yelled.

Cobalion was about to use Sacred Sword and hit Zalton hard in the head when suddenly.

"What's going on here?" Arceus asked in anger.

"Lord Arceus, we found Zalton in this room. We were about to send him back to hell." Cobalion said.

"Let him go." Arecus said.

The Swords of Justice was in shock.

They cannot believe what they were hearing.

"LET HIM GO?! ZALTON TRIED TO KILL KELDEO, MELOETTA, AND US! WE'RE GOING TO DESTROY HIM!" Terrakion yelled in anger.

"I said 'Let him go.' Now." Arceus said very threatenly.

Terrakion let Zalton's arms go.

"Man, and I though I was done for." Zalton said.

"Zalton is no longer a threat to us. Your student brought him here. He helped Meloetta get to safety." Arceus explained as he started to walk away.

The Swords of Justice glared at Keldeo.

They were not happy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID ARCEUS JUST SAY?!" Terrakion said angrily.

"Ah hehehe. Well it's kind of a funny story." Keldeo said.

"Explain. NOW!" Cobalion said threatenly.

"There were these two evil Zoroarks who call themselves The Zoroark duo of Death and they had this staff called the Staff of Jericho and they used it to revive Zalton. I had a battle with Zalton and I speared him into I don't know how many trees and he said sorry for everything he's did to ruin my life. Then we had a battle with the Death Zoroark duo and Meloetta killed one of them. So this fiery Zoroark named Flambargo tried to kill Meloetta by smashing her into 7 trees and then he threw her into a rock. Flambargo challenge me and Zalton into a battle tonight at 11:00 pm at the Moor of Icirrus. So I asked Zalton to help me get Meloetta to safty. He said he can't because he knows that you guys will try and kill him. So he disguised himself as Victini and helped me take Meloetta to the hospital room. After that, he said he would help me train to fight Flambargo and Arceus let him sleep in that room. So if you are going to do something bad, just do it." Keldeo hesitated, quaking in fear.

"ALL RIGHT, I SACRED SWORD YOU!" Terrakion said.

"Terrakion!" Cobalion yelled out.

"Zalton, you may be a nice guy now, but I'm watching you." Cobalion warned Zalton as he started to walk away.

Virizion and Terrakion growled at Zalton as they started to follow Cobalion.

"Thanks Keldeo. I owe you." Zalton said as he sighed from relief.

"No problem." Keldeo said.

"I'm glad the Swords of Justice didn't kill you." Meloetta said.

Just then, Keldeo, Meloetta, and Zalton heard a loud grumble that sounded like a freight train.

Meloetta started blushing at what just happened.

"Ah hehehe. I guess I'm getting a little hungry." said a blushing Meloetta.

"One word. Random." Zalton said.

"Let's go eat breakfast." Keldeo said.

* * *

After breakfast, Keldeo was training with Zalton, learning to block special attacks.

"Here we go. Hydro Pump." Keldeo said as he launched a Hydro Pump.

Zalton blocked it with a Dark Pulse.

Zalton then used Punishment, but Keldeo blocked it with Double Kick.

Keldeo and Zalton collided, Secret Sword and Punishment.

They pulled away from each other as Zalton used Dark Pulse.

Keldeo dodged and made a high jump.

He started spinning in the air as he used Hydro Pump.

Zalton got hit as he moved away from the Hydro Pump shield and used Flamethrower and hit the Hydro Pump shield, creating smoke.

Keldeo then stopped and landed on his feet.

Zalton then used Punishment, but Keldeo blocked it with Secret Sword.

"You're getting good at this." Zalton said.

"Thanks, you too." Keldeo said.

"Why don't we take a break." Zalton said.

* * *

It was 5 hours until 11:00pm as Keldeo, Meloetta, Victini, Zalton, and the Swords of Justice was having dinner.

Cobalion keeping his promise, was watching Zalton with his very own eyes, seeing if he was going to make a sneaky move, since Zalton was sitting between Keldeo and Meloetta.

"So Zalton, tell me a little bit about _how _you came back to life." Virizion said with a mean look on her face.

"Well there was two Zoroarks, one of them had death threatening weapons humans usually have, you know like in the protection force or something." Zalton explained.

"The other Zoroark, he was blue, body on fire, extremely intelligent, incredibly strong, and have the ability to make things on fire when he uses Night Daze, so far he can make anything on fire."

"I see. That is very terrifying." Virizion said in fear.

"I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just telling you about these death defying Zoroarks." Zalton said.

"They revived me with the Staff of Jericho so that they can rule Unova. I believe it's dumb to try and rule Unova or the world."

"Ah I see. Tell me, how did you become a good guy? I mean, you're the Phantom of Unova, a master assassin. How can someone like you change from bad to good?" Cobalion asked.

"When I was battling Keldeo, Keldeo speared me into a lot of trees. One of them hit my head. I was in my subconscious mind and I realized what I've done to ruin people and pokemon's lives, especially Keldeo's. When I regain consciousness, I wanted Keldeo to forgive me." Zalton said.

"FORGIVE YOU?! YOU KILLED THE KID'S PARENTS! YOU BEAT UP HIS GIRLFRIEND WITH TREES! WHY THE HELL SHOULD HE FORGIVE YOU?!" Terrakion yelled out in anger.

"Terrakion! Sorry about that, continue." Cobalion said.

"Thank you, Cobalion. Now Terrakion can be quiet. I can't stand one word out of that loud mouth." Zalton said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Terrakion asked in anger.

"He's right. You do yell a lot when you're angry." Virizion said, making Terrakion frown in disbelief.

"I wanted Keldeo to forgive me and he did. Then me and Keldeo fought the Death Zoroark duo and one of them tried to kill Keldeo with a machete until Meloetta killed him with Thunder Punch in the back of his neck. The fiery Zoroark got really mad and smashed Meloetta into 7 trees. Then he threw her into a rock, breaking it apart. Me and Keldeo took her to the hospital room and she was feeling better." Zalton said.

"So let me get this straight, this fiery Zoroark smashed Meloetta into 7 trees?" Virizion asked.

"Yes. He did the same thing I did to Meloetta 4 years ago, except I didn't break the trees in half." Zalton said.

"THE FIREY ZOROARK BROKE THE TREES IN HALF, LIKE CLEAN OFF THE STUMP?!" Terrakion asked in anger.

"Yep. Clean off. The stump was the only thing standing." Zalton said.

"That is some incredible power and strength." Cobalion said.

"After we took Meloetta to the hospital room, I was training Keldeo to be strong enough to face the fiery Zoroark and so far, he's making good progress. He's learning to block attacks, making a counter shield with Hydro Pump, and his power is increasing a lot." Zalton said.

"Well that is very impressive." Cobalion said.

"Well you guys have 4 hours and 30 minutes until you two fight Flambargo." Victini said.

"Flambargo?" Cobalion asked.

"It's the fiery Zoroark's name." Keldeo said

"What kind of a name is that?" Cobalion asked.

"I really don't know." Meloetta said.

"Well we're done here." Cobalion said as he got up from his chair.

"Zalton, it seems like you have completely changed."

"Thank you." Zalton said with gratitude.

"Promise us this, when you are fighting Flambargo, protect Keldeo with your life." Cobalion said as he and the rest of the Swords of Justice walked away.

"I promise." Zalton said.

* * *

It was 11:00pm in the Moor of Icirrus and Flambargo was standing next to a tree.

He notice three shadows walking towards him.

The shadows turned out to be Keldeo, Meloetta and Zalton.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up and see their faith in hell." Flambargo said.

"Save your breath, Flambargo. You are going to face justice when we're done with you." Keldeo said.

"Oh hell no I'm not. You three will feel the wrath of me and the ghost of my best friend. Need I remind you three that Furnace was killed by that violent girlfriend of yours." Flambargo said.

"SHUT IT! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT, YOU F***ING MONSTER!" Keldeo said in anger.

Meloetta stood back due to Keldeo's foul language.

Flambargo was getting angry as he got up and walk towards Keldeo, Meloetta and Zalton.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE AND I WILL SAY IT AGAIN! I'M NO MONSTER, I'M THE DEVIL!" Flambargo said in an angry haunting voice.

Keldeo stood back due to Flambargo's scary voice.

Flambargo started to calm down.

"But I do have to admit, you three have a lot of nerve coming here, especially you Meloetta." Flambargo said.

"When I'm done with these two, I will killed you Meloetta and rule Unova with Furnace on my side. But wait, there is something else blocking me from reaching our goal."

"And what is that, you fiery freak?" Meloetta asked in fear.

"The Hall of Origin. All the legendaries in this world will die." Flambargo said.

Keldeo, Meloetta, and Zalton was in shock.

Keldeo became really angry.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL ALL THE LEGENDARIES! THE ONLY ONE THAT IS GOING TO DIE TODAY IS YOU! YOU WILL DIE FROM ME OR ZALTON, YOU FREAK!" Keldeo said in anger.

"PREPARE KELDEO AND ZALTON BECAUSE I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Flambargo shouted.

* * *

In the forest near the battle field between Keldeo, Zalton and Flambargo, there were three ghostly spirits that appeared.

The ghost of Keldeo's parents, Maredeo and Coltdeo, and the ghost of the nightmare legendary pokemon, Darkrai, was watching the scene.

"The Phantom, with my son? What is he doing with Keldeo?" Coltdeo questioned.

"I don't know. I thought I killed him with X-Scissors." Darkrai said.

"You did. How is he alive? What is he doing with my beloved son?" Maredeo asked.

"I think Keldeo is going to fight Zalton and that flaming Zoroark." Darkrai said.

"I recognized that fiery Zoroark. That is Flambargo, the eternal fire Zoroark. He wanted to rule the Unova region with Furnace. But where is Furnace?" Coltdeo asked.

"I don't know. What does Furnace look like?" Maredeo asked.

"He looks like a Zoroark, but he has deadly weapons that kills people and pokemon at an instant. Swords, guns, grenades, poisonous gases, and other dangerous things." Coltdeo explained.

"Wait a minute. Zalton is standing right next to Keldeo, and he's not attacking him." Darkrai said.

"Yeah, you're right. He said he will kill my son no matter what. Why isn't he attacking him?" Maredeo asked.

"It looks like Keldeo and Zalton is going to fight Flambargo." Coltdeo said.

"2 against 1? I thought Zalton was pure evil." Maredeo said.

"Meloetta is with them too. Why?" Darkrai asked.

"Ah, now I remember. Meloetta killed Furnace on the neck and Flambargo took his anger on Meloetta." Coltdeo said.

"Wow. So if Flambargo wins, Keldeo, Meloetta and Zalton are going to die from his evil clutches." Darkrai said.

"Keldeo, we wish you the best of luck." Maredeo and Coltdeo said.

* * *

The scene is set.

Flambargo used Flamethrower on the trees.

Keldeo started shaking in fear.

His Arsonphobia is kicking in.

"Keldeo, fight your fears. Don't let them control you." Zalton said.

Keldeo stood up, quaking in fear.

_**Put on your war paint**_

Flambargo stopped using Flamethrower and glared at Keldeo, Zalton, and Meloetta.

"Meloetta, find a good place to hide. This is me and Zalton's fight." Keldeo said.

Meloetta leaned up close to Keldeo and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck, you two." Meloetta said as she turned invincible.

"All right Flambargo! BRING IT ON!" Keldeo shouted.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Flambargo yelled out.

_**You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down**_

Keldeo started using Aqua Jet and Zalton started using Dark Pulse around Keldeo.

Flambargo dodged and used Flamethrower.

Keldeo blocked it with Secret Sword.

Zalton sneaked up behind Flambargo and used Punishment.

Flambargo went flying down and smashed through the ground.

_**Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground**_

"What's the matter, Phantom hit you with a bang." Zalton taunted.

Keldeo jumped over the hole and used Hydro Pump in the hole.

_**We are the Jack-o'-lanterns in July**_

Flambargo shot a Flamethower the size of the hole as Keldeo and Zalton walked backwards.

The Flamethrower hit the clouds in the sky, turning them blue.

_**Setting fire to the sky**_

Flambargo jumped out of the hole and used Night Slash on both Keldeo and Zalton, making them hit a tree and break it.

Flambargo then used Night Daze, setting the whole moor on fire.

_**Here, here comes this risin' tide so come on**_

"FEED THE FLAMES OF DEATH!" Flambargo shouted as he used Focus Blast.

Keldeo stood up and saw the Focus Blast coming right at him.

Zalton got up and used Dark Pulse, destroying the Focus Blast.

The Focus Blast blew up blue flames as Keldeo stood back in fear.

"W-W-W-When did you learn Focus Blast?" Keldeo asked in fear.

"When I was training to kill you. Did you really think you guys were prepared to face ME?" Flambargo said as he used Flamethrower.

Zalton picked up Keldeo and dodged the Flamethrower.

_**Put on your war paint**_

"Keldeo, be brave. Conquer your fears and win this fight for Meloetta, Arceus, and the Unova region. Don't let everybody down." Zalton said as he rushed over to Flambargo and used Punishment.

Keldeo watched Zalton fight Flambargo with back-to-back Punishments.

"I will! I WILL! I WILL NOT LET MY FEARS WIN THIS FIGHT! IF I LOSE, EVERYONE WILL DIE! I CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" Keldeo shouted with confidence.

_**Crosswalks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies**_

Keldeo got up and used Aqua Jet and rushed over to Zalton and Flambargo.

"ZALTON, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Keldeo yelled out as Zalton moved and made Keldeo hit Flambargo.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Flambargo yelled out in anger as he used Flamethrower.

Keldeo spinned around and used Hydro Pump, making a tornado like shield around him and Zalton.

The Flamethrower hit the shield and created smoke.

_**Silver clouds with grey lining**_

Flambargo looked around to try and see where he's going.

"You will die in the dark." Zalton said as he used Flamethrower and hit Flambargo in the face.

Flambargo got angry and used Night Daze and blew all of the smoke away, including Keldeo and Zalton.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Flambargo shouted in anger.

Keldeo got up and used Hydro Pump, but Flambargo dodged and used Night Slash on Keldeo.

Keldeo flew at a tree and screamed in pain.

"Keldeo! Alright Flambargo that does it, let's see if you can used those arms when I'm done with them. Zalton said as he grabbed Flambargo's arms.

_**So we can take the world back from a heart attack**_

Zalton started to bend Flambargo's arm slowly, but it's not hurting him.

"I hope you can fight with a broken arm." Zalton said as he started twisting Flambargo's arm, but it's still not hurting him.

"Hey, you're not screaming in pain." Zalton said in surprise.

"AH HAHAHAHA! BOTH OF MY ARMS CAN'T FEEL PAIN! MY ARMS ARE FLEXIBLE NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TWIST OR BEND THEM!" Flambargo said as he threw Zalton of his arm.

_**One maniac at a time we will take it back**_

Flambargo used Flamethrower at Zalton, but Keldeo jumped in front of Zalton and used Secret Sword and hit the Flamethrower.

"SURLY YOU'RE MORE CAPABLE THAN THIS, KELDEO!" Flambargo shouted as he used Focus Blast.

Zalton got up and pushed Keldeo out of the way and used Dark Pulse at the Focus Blast.

The smoke cleared as Flambargo charged at Zalton and used Night Slash.

Zalton got up and used Focus Blast.

_**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**_

Keldeo got up and used Hydro Pump to boost the Focus Blast speed.

The Focus Blast hit Flambargo and the Hydro Pump flew up from the explosion and dropped down hard on Flambargo like heavy rain.

"HOW ABOUT I REUNIT YOU WITH YOUR PARENTS, KELDEO!" Flambargo yelled out as he launched a Focus Blast.

Keldeo used Secret Sword and sliced the Focus Blast in half.

Keldeo started spinning on the ground using Hydro Pump like a sprinkler, hitting Flambargo and pushing him into a tree.

**So dance along to the beat of your heart**

Flambargo got angry and used Night Daze, blowing Keldeo away.

"THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE! GO TO HELL KELDEO!" Flambargo said in anger as he rushed over to Keldeo.

Zalton came out of nowhere and used Punishment.

Flambargo got even more angry and used Night Slash and smashed Zalton through a tree.

"YOU LIKE THAT?! I KNOW YOU DO!" Flambargo yelled out.

Zalton used Punishment and punched Flambargo in the face, making him spit out blood.

_**Hey young blood**_

Keldeo used Aqua Jet and slammed into Flambargo right into a tree.

"I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL THE PAIN AND SUFFERING YOUR OWN KIND FELT! BY KILLING YOU!" Flambargo yelled out in anger.

_**Doesn't it feel**_

Flambargo picked up a rock and hit Keldeo hard on the head, knocking him out.

"YOU SCURRY AROUND JUST LIKE INSECTS, SCARED AND WEAK! NOW DIE!" Flambargo yelled out as he was going to stab Keldeo with Night Slash, but Zalton threw a tree at Flambargo.

"WHY YOU LITTLE JERK!" Flambargo yelled out in anger.

"I will not let you kill Keldeo! Keldeo's legacy will live!" Zalton shouted as he used Punishment.

_**Like our time is running out**_

Flambargo got angry and used Night Daze, making the whole moor even more on fire.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Flambargo yelled out as he was using Focus Blast.

Zalton dodged and used Flamethrower.

"THAT'S IT! I WILL KILL KELDEO RIGHT NOW!" Flambargo said as he launched a Focus Blast at Keldeo.

Keldeo woke up and dodged the Focus Blast.

Keldeo used Hydro Pump at Flambargo.

"RRRRAAAAAA!" yelled Flambargo in anger.

"What's the matter, Flambargo? Losing your nerves." Keldeo said as he used Double Kick.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Flambargo yelled out.

_**I'm gonna change you like a remix**_

Flambargo used Night Daze, but Keldeo used Secret Sword to open a path.

Zalton used Night Daze and blew Flambargo away.

Flambargo used Flamethrower, but Keldeo came in front of Zalton and used Hydro Pump at the Flamethrower.

Flambargo was getting frustrated as he was about to use Night Daze, but Keldeo used Aqua Jet.

_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_

Keldeo used Double Kick and pushed Flambargo into a tree.

Keldeo rapidly used Double Kick on Flambargo.

Keldeo moved as Zalton jumped and punched Flambargo in the face with Punishment, smashing through the tree.

_**Wearin' our vintage misery**_

Flambargo got up and used Night Slash on both Keldeo and Zalton, then blowing them away with a Night Daze.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL! YOU WILL ALL FEEL HELL IN YOUR HEARTS!" Flambargo said.

"YOU WILL NOT BRING HELL INTO THIS WORLD, YOU F***ING DEVIL! I KNOW SOMETHING, YOU'RE THE DEVIL IN PHYSICAL FORM! YOU ARE HELL YOURSELF!" Keldeo shouted as he used Aqua Jet.

"THE DEVIL IS ME! YOU ARE RIGHT ALL ALONG! I AM LUCIFER, THE ONLY ANGEL THAT WAS BANNED IN HEVAN! AND I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Flambargo said.

_**No, I think it looked a little better on me**_

Flambargo used Focus Blast at Keldeo's face.

"AAA!" Keldeo screamed in pain.

"Keldeo!" Zalton shouted as he used Focus Blast and rushed over to Keldeo.

"Keldeo, are you okay." Zalton said in worry.

Keldeo looked up at Zalton.

Zalton was horrified at what he was looking at.

Half of the skin of Keldeo's face was burnt off.

Half of Keldeo's skull was exposed.

"Keldeo? Is that even you?" Zalton said.

"What do you me? Of course it's me. Why did you ask?" Keldeo said.

Zalton grabbed Keldeo's left leg and took him to a lake.

Keldeo saw his reflection and screamed in horror.

"WHAT DID THAT DEMON DO TO ME?!" Keldeo said in anger.

"AH HAHAHAH! NOW KELDEO, YOUR FACE IS BURNT BY THE HANDS OF HELL! NOW DIE!" Flambargo said as he used Flamethrower.

_**I'm gonna change you like a remix**_

"I AM GOING TO F***ING KILL YOU!" Keldeo said in pure fury as he used Secret Sword and launched Flambargo into a tree.

Flambargo got up and used Focus Blast.

Keldeo used Secret Sword and sliced the Focus Blast in half.

Keldeo turned into his Resolute Form, half of his face still burnt off, and used Double Kick with full force.

Zalton jumped on Keldeo's back and used Punishment and slammed Flambargo to the ground.

_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_

"He's not going down that easily." Keldeo said.

"I got a plan. Here's what we got to do." Zalton said as he got close to Keldeo's ear and whispered something to him.

Flambargo got up and rushed over to Keldeo as he was preparing to use Night Slash, but Keldeo out of nowhere used Double Kick and hit Flambargo in the face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Flambargo said in anger

Zalton came out of nowhere and used Flamethrower right at Flambargo's face.

"TRYING TO BURN MY FACE?! WELL GUESS WHAT, I'M MADE OF FIRE! I CAN'T LOSE MY FACE EVER!" Flambargo said as he used Focus Blast.

Zalton caught the Focus Blast and threw it at Flambargo.

"USING MY OWN MOVE AGAINST ME! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Flambargo said.

_**Bring home the boys and scrap, scrap metal the tanks**_

Flambargo was about to use Night Daze until Keldeo used Aqua Jet and Secret Sword.

"YOU'RE NOT BRING ANYMORE HELL HERE!" Keldeo yelled out as he spin around and used Hydro Pump.

_**Get hitched make a career out of robbing banks**_

Flambargo used Focus Blast, but Keldeo sliced it in half with Secret Sword.

"YOU'RE NOT BURNING MY FACE EVEN MORE! NOW GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Keldeo yelled out in anger.

Keldeo used Hydro Pump and pushed Flambargo into a tree.

"THAT'S IT! DIE!" Flambargo yelled out in anger as he used Night Daze.

_**Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks**_

Zalton picked up Keldeo and dodged the Night Daze and he launched a Focus Blast.

Flambargo was getting extremely angry as he launched a Night Daze bigger than before.

The Moor of Icirrus was on fire.

Flambargo brought back the Great Icirrus fire, the 6-DL Incident.

Flambargo turned the Moor of Icirrus into eternal hell.

"LOOKS LIKE THE GREAT ICIRRUS FIRE IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!" Flambargo yelled out in anger.

Keldeo saw what Flambargo has done to his home, his childhood, his memory.

Flambargo took it all away.

Tears formed in Keldeo's eye's.

_**"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass**_

Keldeo fell to his knees and started crying.

Zalton got really angry.

He rushed over to Flambargo and used Punishment.

Zalton repeatedly used Punishment on Flambargo.

Flambargo started to block the Punishment with Night Slash.

Zalton used Night Daze and blew away Flambargo.

Flambargo was getting even more angry than before and launched a Flamethrower.

Zalton dodged and used Punishment.

Flambargo dodged and went behind Zalton.

"AH HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE FINISHED! DIE!" Flambargo yelled out as he stabbed Zalton though his chest with a Night Slash.

_**So we can take the world back from a heart attack**_

Keldeo was horrified.

"ZALTON!" Keldeo screamed in horror.

Zalton fell on the ground, blood leaking out of his body.

Zalton was dead.

"YOU'RE NEXT KELDEO!" Flambargo said.

"NO I'M NOT! TAKE THIS!" Keldeo said in anger as he used Secret Sword.

_**One maniac at a time we will take it back**_

Flambargo slammed into a tree.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Flambargo yelled in anger as he used Night Slash, but Keldeo blocked it with Secret Sword.

Keldeo used Hydro Pump and slammed Flambargo into a tree and used Double Kick on Flambargo's face.

"YOU MONSTER! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR HELL!" Keldeo yelled in anger.

Keldeo jumped and spinned around using Hydro Pump.

Flambargo was getting even more angry that before as he used Night Daze.

_**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**_

Keldeo made a counter shield using Hydro Pump.

The Night Daze hit the shield and created smoke.

_**So dance along to the beat of your heart**_

Flambargo couldn't see where he was going.

Keldeo used Secret Sword and slammed Flambargo into a tree.

"DIE KELDEO! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE!" Flambargo yelled out.

Flambargo kicked Keldeo in the throat.

Keldeo stated to cough out blood.

_**Hey young blood**_

Keldeo got angry and used Secret Sword on a tree.

The tree fell and hit Flambargo, crushing him.

_**Doesn't it feel**_

Flambargo got up and lifted the tree up and burned it with a Flamethrower.

"EAT THIS!" Flambargo said as he threw the burnt tree at Keldeo.

Keldeo dodged and used Aqua Jet.

"WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR ME TO KILL YOU?!" Flambargo asked angrily.

"Because I'm not giving up that easily. That's why." Keldeo said as he used Hydro Pump.

_**Like our time is running out**_

Flambargo blocked it with a Focus Blast.

Flambargo was charging at Keldeo as he was prepared to use Night Slash.

Keldeo blocked it with Secret Sword.

"I BURNT HALF OF YOUR FACE OFF, I KILLED THAT SORRY EXCUSE OF A PHANTOM, I BURNT THIS MOOR INTO HELL, AND YOU'RE STILL STANDING!" Flambargo said angrily.

"THIS BATTLE ISN'T OVER UNTIL ONE OF US IS LEFT STANDING, NOT MOVING, NO HEART BEAT, JUST A ROTTEN CORPUS!" Keldeo said as he used Double Kick and Secret Sword.

_**I'm gonna change you like a remix**_

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! YOU WILL DIE IN THE DEPTHS OF ETERNAL HELL!" Flambargo shouted in anger.

"Not today." Keldeo said as he used Hydro Pump.

Flambargo dodged and used Flamethrower.

Keldeo used Hydro Pump to block the Flamethrower.

_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_

Flambargo was about to used Night Daze until Keldeo used Aqua Jet and smashed him through a tree.

"GO TO HELL, KELDEO!" Flambargo yelled out as he used Focus Blast.

Keldeo sliced the Focus Blast in half using Secret Sword.

"Here I come. Take this!" Keldeo shouted as he used Aqua Jet.

Flambargo got hit and smashed through a tree.

_**Wearin' our vintage misery**_

Flambargo started to used Flamethrower, but Keldeo dodged and used Double Kick, hitting Flambargo in the face.

"YOU WORTHLESS INSOLENT SLUG! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" Flambargo said as he used Night Slash.

Keldeo dodged and used Double Kick on Flambargo's back.

_**No, I think it looked a little better on me**_

Flambargo started to run at Keldeo with a Night Slash.

"KELDEO!" Flambargo yelled out in anger.

"Flambargo!" Keldeo shouted as he used Hydro Pump on the ground.

Flambargo slipped and lost his balance as Keldeo used Secret Sword, slamming Flambargo into a tree.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I DIE!" Flambargo yelled in anger.

"The Unova region will become a better place." Keldeo said.

_**I'm gonna change you like a remix**_

Flambargo used Flamethrower at full blast.

Keldeo dodged it and used Hydro Pump.

Flambargo was rubbing his eyes since he got water in them.

Keldeo rushed over to Flambargo and used Double Kick, sending Flambargo flying.

_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_

Flambargo used Focus Blast and Flamethrower, making the Focus Blast bigger.

Keldeo used Aqua Jet to dodge the Focus Blast.

Keldeo used Secret Sword, but Flambargo blocked it with a Night Slash.

Keldeo then used Double Kick, but Flambargo caught his legs.

_**Put on your war paint**_

Keldeo used Hydro Pump and hit Flambargo in the face, since Flambargo was gripping his legs.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU, KELDEO!" Flambargo yelled out as he was going to used Night Daze.

Keldeo used Aqua Jet, but Flambargo stopped him using Focus Blast.

Flambargo used Night Daze, blowing Keldeo away and slammed him into a tree.

Unfortunately, Meloetta fell out of the tree Keldeo crashed into and landed on top of Keldeo.

"AH THERE YOU ARE!" Flambargo said.

Meloetta became really scared

She doesn't know what Flambargo was going to do.

_**The war is won before it's begun**_

Flambargo grabbed Meloetta and held her tight.

"Let...me...go!" Meloetta said trying to catch her breath.

"NEVER! NOT UNTIL I AVENGE FURNACE'S DEATH!" Flambargo said angrily.

Flambargo walked to a tree, lifted up Meloetta and smashed her into a tree, breaking the tree clean off the stump.

"YOU WILL DIE IN A BLOODY PAINFUL DEATH!" Flambargo said.

_**Release the doves surrender love**_

"ARGHH!" Meloetta screamed in pain.

"I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU STOP MOVING!" Flambargo said as he smashed Meloetta into another tree, breaking the tree clean off the stump.

"ARGHH!" Meloetta screamed in pain again.

_**The war is won before it's begun**_

"YOU WILL SUFFER PAIN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" Flambargo yelled angrily.

Flambargo smashed Meloetta into another tree, breaking it off the stump.

"ARGHH!" Meloetta screamed in pain

"NOW DIE!" Flambargo yelled out angrily.

_**Release the doves surrender love**_

"YOU ARE HELPLESS! YOU'RE NOTHING!" Flambargo yelled angrily.

Flambargo smashed Meloetta into another tree, breaking the tree clean off the stump.

"AAAAA!" Meloetta screamed in pain again.

_**The war is won before it's begun**_

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Flambargo yelled out angrily.

Flambargo smashed Meloetta into another tree, breaking the tree clean off the stump.

"ARGHH! KELDEO HELP!" Meloetta yelled out in pain.

"KELDEO CANNOT HELP YOU ANYMORE!" Flambargo yelled in anger.

_**Release the doves surrender love**_

Flambargo smashed Meloetta into another tree as hard as he could, breaking the tree into a million pieces.

"ARGHH! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY HELP!" Meloetta screamed in pain, crying for someone to save her.

"NOBODY IS GOING TO SAVE YOU! NOBODY WILL HELP YOU! YOU WILL DIE HERE AND JOIN KELDEO IN THE DEPTHS OF ETERNAL HELL!" Flambargo yelled out in a haunting voice.

_**The war is won before it's begun (RAISE THE WHITE FLAG, RAISE THE WHITE FLAG!)**_

Flambargo walked over to the biggest tree he could find.

"THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND, MELOETTA!" Flambargo yelled in a haunting voice, smiling psychology.

_**Release the doves surrender love (RAISE THE WHITE FLAG, RAISE THE WHITE FLAG!)**_

"NO! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Meloetta cried for help.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flambargo laughed like a maniac.

"GOODBYE LITTLE MELODY!"

"HELP!"

...

...

...

...

...

"SECRET SWORD!"

_**Hey young blood**_

Flambargo dropped Meloetta, screaming in pain.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU DEVIL!" Keldeo said in anger.

"Kelde." Meloetta said before she passed out from the pain Flambargo gave her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Flambargo said in anger.

_**Doesn't it feel**_

"SON OF A BITCH! YOU WILL FEEL THE PAIN I SUFFERED THROUGH!" Keldeo said in anger as he used Aqua Jet.

"DIE YOU PEST! YOU'RE NOTHING!" Flambargo said as he used Night Daze.

_**Like our time is running out**_

Keldeo grabbed Meloetta and dodged the Night Daze.

Keldeo put Meloetta next to a tree.

Meloetta regain consciousness.

"You'll be okay here. I'll protect you. No matter what happens, it will be okay." Keldeo said.

"Kelde, don't do this. There has to be another way to stop Flambargo." Meloetta said.

"This is the only way. There is no other choice. I have to kill Flambargo." Keldeo said.

"But what about Zalton's promise?" Meloetta asked.

"I'm sorry Meloetta, but Zalton is dead. But he did try his best. It's up to me to stop Flambargo and save Unova." Keldeo said.

"I understand." Meloetta said.

Meloetta started to cry.

"Go get him. I believe in you." Meloetta said with tears in her eyes.

_**I'm gonna change you like a remix**_

Keldeo used Hydro Pump.

Flambargo used Flamethrower and Focus Blast.

Keldeo sliced the Focus Blast in half using Secret Sword.

_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_

"YOU ARE DONE! NOW DIE!" Flambargo yelled as he used Night Daze.

"NEVER!" Keldeo said as he dodged the Night Daze.

Keldeo used Aqua Jet and smashed Flambargo into a tree.

_**Wearin' our vintage misery**_

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! NOW DIE!" Flambargo yelled out as he used Night Slash.

Keldeo dodged and used Double Kick.

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU FIERY FREAK!" Keldeo shouted in anger.

"NEVER, NOW DIE!" Flambargo said.

_**No, I think it looked a little better on me**_

Flambargo used Focus Blast.

Keldeo used Secret Swords and sliced the Focus Blast in half.

Keldeo then dodged Flambargo's Night Slash and Double Kicked Flambargo in the chest.

Keldeo then used Hydro Pump and blew Flamebargo into a tree, face first.

_**I'm gonna change you like a remix**_

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Flambargo yelled in anger as he used Flamethrower.

Keldeo blocked the Flamethower with Hydro Pump.

Keldeo then used Secret Sword and smashed Flambargo into a tree.

_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_

Keldeo started using Secret Sword

"This is the end of the line!" Keldeo said.

_**Hey young blood**_

Flambargo started to use Night Slash.

"I WILL FINISH YOU RIGHT HERE!" Flambargo yelled out in anger.

_**Doesn't it feel**_

"Goodbye Flambargo." Keldeo said as he started charging at Flambargo with Secret Sword.

_**Like our time is running out**_

"DIE AND JOIN ZALTON IN HELL!" Flambargo yelled in anger as he started charging at Keldeo.

_**I'm gonna change you like a remix**_

Flambargo and Keldeo was charging at each other with their power.

Secret Sword vs Night Slash.

_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_

Keldeo and Flambargo clashed.

The attacks collided, making a huge explosion.

"KELDEO!" Meloetta yelled out.

_**Put on your war paint**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"FINALLY! YOU'RE FINISHED!"


	5. A promise and a goodbye

**Well this is it. The final chapter.**

**Matthais Unidostres announced that he is going to make Keldeo the Critic Season 3.**

**I hope he can find my fanfiction and have Keldeo read it.**

**This chapter has the lyrics "I Walk Alone" by Saliva (NOT THE WWE VERSION).**

**Enjoy chapter 5. The final chapter.**

* * *

"FINALLY! YOU'RE FINISHED!"

The smoke cleared as a very horrifying image was in front of Meloetta's face.

Flambargo's Night Slash went through Keldeo's chest.

"AH HAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY, THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE UNOVA REGION TO FALL UNDER ITS KNEES!" Flambargo said in a haunting voice.

Flambargo slammed Keldeo's dead body on the ground.

He turns to face Meloetta and walked over to her.

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DIE!" Flambargo said in a haunting voice as he picked up Meloetta.

Flambargo walked over to the biggest tree he could find as he lifted up Meloetta and smashed her into the tree, breaking it off the stump.

"ARGHH!" Meloetta screamed at the top of her lungs in pain.

"There are no more trees here." Flambargo said as he started to calm down.

"Now it's time for you to die."

"NO, I'M NOT READY TO DIE! HELP!" Meloetta cried for help.

"It's useless. Nobody can help you, not even Zalton and your pitiful boyfriend, Keldeo." Flambargo said.

Flambargo started to activate Night Slash. His arm is on fire, hot enough to burn through a heart.

Meloetta's eyes widened.

"Go to hell, Meloetta." Flambargo said as he was going to prepare to stab Meloetta with Night Slash.

"NO!" Meloetta screamed in fear.

Flambargo went to strike Meloetta.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"NOT SO FAST!"

**SCHLIKT!**

Meloetta was in shock.

Flambargo dropped Meloetta and fell to his knees, in pure pain.

"ZALTON?!" Meloetta exclaimed in confusion.

Zalton claws was covered in blood.

"But...that's...impossible. I...killed you." Flambargo said, trying to catch his breath, blood dripping from his chest.

The intense heat from Flambargo's body is making the blood evaporate.

"Oh you didn't kill me. It was an illusion the whole time." Zalton said, surprising Flambargo.

"But I...did kill...Keldeo." Flambargo said, making Meloetta cry.

"No you didn't. That was also an illusion. KELDEO!" Zalton said.

Flambargo looked up and something in the forest.

A shadow appeared from the forest.

The shadow was Keldeo.

He still has a half exposed skull on his face.

"WHAT!" Flambargo screamed as he fell on his back in pain.

"The illusion was our plan to take you down. The start of the battle was real. The part when you burned half of my face was real." Keldeo said.

"I...will...not...die. Not...like...this." Flambargo said.

Keldeo and Zalton looked at each other for a few seconds and then back at Flambargo.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zalton asked.

"Yes I am." Keldeo said.

Keldeo and Zalton lifted up their left leg and stomped it down as hard as they could on Flambargo's chest, breaking his ribs.

"SSSSSCCCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Flambargo screeched with his dying breath.

Flambargo lifted up his arm, then his arm fell on the ground.

Flambargo is now dead.

Keldeo turned to face Meloetta, who had blood going down her face and body.

"Kelde, I'm so glad you're alright. I thought Flambargo killed you." Meloetta said.

"I would have told you our plan if I could find you." Keldeo said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I got pain all over my body. I'm weak, and I'm bleeding." Meloetta said in pain.

"We can help you get to the Hall." Zalton said.

"Thank...you." Meloetta said as she fell to the ground, unconsciously.

"Meloetta. Meloetta, what's wrong?" Keldeo said as he got close to Meloetta.

"Keldeo, I think the pain knocked Meloetta out." Zalton said.

"Let's take her to the Hall."

"Okay, but what are we going to do about him?" Keldeo asked.

Zalton turned to look at Flambargo's dead body.

"I don't know." Zalton said.

"Well we can't burn him. Flambargo's body is made of fire." Keldeo said.

Zalton looked at Flambargo's dead body for 20 seconds, then he started to have an idea.

"I got an idea." Zalton said.

Keldeo and Zalton was carrying Flambargo's dead body to a nearby lake.

"So what are we going to do with Flambargo's body?" Keldeo asked.

"We are going to dump him into the lake. His fiery body will then disintegrate from the water and he will be gone. Nobody will find his body, nobody will revive him." Zalton said.

Keldeo nodded as he and Zalton threw Flambargo's body into the lake.

Flambargo's body was making smoke due to the fire in his body.

Keldeo dipped his feet in the water.

The water was so hot, Keldeo screamed the moment his feet touched the water.

"AAAAA! MAN THAT WATER IS HOT!" Keldeo screamed.

"Flambargo's body is making the whole lake extremely hot. His fiery body is the most hottest flame in the world." Zalton said.

"What is the most hottest flame in the world?" Keldeo asked.

"The blue flame. It's like Reshiram's Blue Flare. The blue flame can burn anything." Zalton said.

Keldeo became really nervous.

Keldeo sighed.

"Zalton, there's something I have to tell you." Keldeo said.

"What is it?" Zalton said.

"4 years ago when Darkrai killed you, I asked the legends to burn your body." Keldeo said.

"Okay. I get burned all the time, but hey, at least I didn't die from that." Zalton said.

"The legends used the blue flame to burn your dead body." Keldeo said with guilt.

Zalton turned to look at Keldeo.

He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't angry either.

"If you're angry and want to kill me, you have every right to." Keldeo said with guilt.

"Just promise me you'll kill for justice. The world depends on it."

Zalton started to frown with guilt.

"Keldeo. I'm not going to kill you and I'm not mad either, but thanks for telling me. Your parents raised a really good pokemon and your masters trained a really good pokemon." Zalton said.

Keldeo started to smile.

"But I promise that I will kill for justice. Not only for you, Meloetta, and the other legendary pokemon, but also for atoning my evil sides crimes he's done to ruin my identity." Zalton said.

"That's good." Keldeo said.

"Come on. Let's take Meloetta to the Hall."

* * *

Keldeo and Zalton was at the hospital room in the Hall of Origin.

Cresselia was checking on Meloetta with the X-Rays.

"How is she?" Keldeo asked.

"She's doing fine. Some broken bones, large cuts on her body, oozing blood. Meloetta will be fine." Cresselia said.

Cresseila turned to face Keldeo, in horror and confusion.

"But what happen to you? Half of you skull is exposed?" Cresselia asked in horror.

"I was fighting a Zoroark with a fiery blue body. The blue flame burnt half of my face off." Keldeo explained.

"I can help you with that." Cresselia said.

"Thank you. I don't want my masters to know about this, they will freak out." Keldeo said.

"We already know." a voice said.

Keldeo turned to see his masters, the Swords of Justice.

"We saw everything from Arceus' office. We wanted to help you with your fight. I thought that fiery Zoroark killed Zalton, but it was an illusion the whole time. I thought you were a done for." Terrakion said.

"Zalton, thank you for protecting Keldeo and Meloetta. You have proven yourself that you're not a selfish evil maniac." Cobalion said.

"Thank you." Virizion said with gratitude.

Zalton started to smile at the Swords of Justice's kindness.

"Come with me, Keldeo. Let me fix your face before anybody else sees what happened." Cresselia said.

A few moments later, Cresselia came out of Keldeo's hospital room.

"Come on out, don't be nervous." Cresselia said.

Keldeo came out of the room, looking at the floor.

"Keldeo. Let us see your face." Zalton said.

Keldeo looked up at Zalton and the Swords of Justice.

Keldeo's face was full of skin.

No part of his skull was anywhere to be seen.

"Wow Cresselia, you done a really good job with Keldeo." Terrakion said.

"Thank you." Cresselia said.

"How do you feel, Keldeo?" Cobalion asked.

"I feel great. Cresselia fix up my face." Keldeo said.

Keldeo looked at a mirror and saw the results.

"I look incredible. I never knew Cresselia can fix up pokemon's faces." Keldeo said with gratitude as he touched his face with his left hoof.

"Thank you, Cresselia."

"You are welcome." Cresselia said.

"But what about Meloetta? Will she be alright?" Virizion asked.

"She'll be fine. I'm gonna give her some treatment." Cresselia said as she took out a first aid kit and went into Meloetta's room.

"I hope Meloetta will be okay." Keldeo said.

* * *

2 hours later, Meloetta was feeling better, Keldeo was training to be strong to be ready for future threats, and Zalton went into the portal room labeled "The Moor of Icirrus."

Keldeo and Meloetta saw Zalton went inside the portal and followed him.

When they got out of the portal, Keldeo saw Zalton walking to a cave.

"I wonder what Zalton is doing?" Meloetta asked.

"I don't know, but he went into the cave where I was raised by my parents." Keldeo said.

Keldeo and Meloetta decided to go into the cave.

They saw Zalton by three graves.

"Zalton, what are you doing?" Meloetta asked.

"I'm just sending a message to the dead, and I meant talking to Keldeo's parents and Darkrai." Zalton said as he grabbed Darkrai's katana.

"Why did you grabbed Darkrai's katana?" Keldeo asked.

"I'm going to do something and I'm going to need your help." Zalton said.

Keldeo and Meloetta looked at each other for 10 seconds in confusion.

"Come with me." Zalton said.

* * *

Keldeo, Meloetta and Zalton was walking to the center of the Moor of Icirrus.

The Staff of Jericho was standing in the center.

Keldeo and Meloetta was surprised to see that the staff is still standing.

"The Staff of Jericho? Are you going to revive someone?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes I am." Zalton said.

"But the Zoroark duo of Death already used it to revive you. My father, the god of pokemon Arceus, said that the Staff of Jericho only works every 500 years." Meloetta said.

"True, but the Zoroark tribe's king said that the staff can work again with a pure love for one another. That pure love is you and Keldeo." Zalton said.

"Wow. Who are you going to revive?" Keldeo asked.

"I'm going to revive Darkrai." Zalton said.

Keldeo and Meloetta was in shock.

They are wondering "Why would Zalton revive the pokemon that killed him 4 years ago?"

"Zalton, why would you revive Darkrai? He killed you 4 years ago." Meloetta said.

"True, but it doesn't really matter to me anymore. Darkrai doesn't deserve to die from my evil side. Only faith decide life or death for people and pokemon. 4 years ago, the devil made the decision. Now, the gods make a resurrection." Zalton said, making Meloetta cry.

"That was beautiful." Meloetta said as she started crying.

"You know what I say? Legends never die, they just keep getting better." Zalton said.

Zalton put Darkrai's katana down.

"Now, I need you two to form a triangle from the Shi no gensō." Zalton said.

"Okay. Meloetta, come on." Keldeo said as he went to the top left of the katana.

Meloetta nodded and went to the bottom left of the triangle.

Zalton then picked up the Revival Stone and placed it on top of the Staff of Jericho.

"When this is over! I'm going to put the Staff of Jericho back to where it belongs." Zalton said.

The Revival Stone started glowing green and spinning around the Staff of Jericho, flashing green lights.

Keldeo, Meloetta, and Darkrai's katana started glowing green.

"What's happening?" Meloetta asked in fear.

"Don't worry, Meloetta. It's just the staff doing its work." Keldeo said.

The Staff of Jericho started to glow a green aura.

The Revival Stone started to glow purple and started flashing purple lights as the hellish fire in the Moor of Icirrus started to die out.

Purple lightning flashed to the ground as Keldeo, Meloetta, and Darkrai's katana started to glow purple and started to spin around forming a triangle.

"What's going on? Why are we spinning?" Meloetta said in fear.

"It's the revival ceremony. Darkrai might come back from the dead." Zalton said.

"I think I'm going to be sick when I stop spinning." Keldeo said as his face started to turn green as he put his right hoof on his mouth.

A purple orb started to rise out of the ground and slammed to the ground.

The orb started to crack as intense energy came out of the orb.

"ZALTON, GRAB HOLD OF SOMETHING!" Keldeo yelled out as Zalron grabbed onto the Staff of Jericho.

* * *

The orb broke apart as the intense energy busted out of the orb, blowing Zalton off his feet.

The intense energy died out.

Keldeo and Meloetta stopped spinning as Keldeo started to get dizzy and bumped his head into a tree.

"Ow. That hurt a lot." Keldeo said.

"Kelde, look." Meloetta said in surprise.

Keldeo looked up to see his savior.

Darkrai, the legendary nightmare pokemon.

Zalton got up on his feet and looked up to see Darkrai.

"Darkrai? Is that you?" Zalton asked as he walked forward.

Darkrai opened his eye and saw Keldeo, Meloetta, and Zalton.

"Keldeo? Meloetta? Zalton? Is that you?" Darkrai asked in confusion.

"Darkrai!" Meloetta yelled out as she rushed over to Darkrai and hugged him.

"Yeah, you're Meloetta alright." Darkrai said.

"Darkrai? Is that really you?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes Keldeo, it's me." Darkrai said.

Keldeo walked over to Darkrai and hugged him.

Darkrai hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you're back from the dead." Keldeo said.

"Me to." Darkrai said.

Darkrai looked up to see Zalton, who was staring at him.

"Zalton." Darkrai said, glaring at Zalton.

"Darkrai, I'm not who you think I am anymore. I changed. I'm still called the Phantom of Unova, but I kill for the good for others. I kill for justice. I don't have the mind of a psychopath anymore. I'm not really sure, but I think I'm Keldeo's friend." Zalton explained.

Darlrai changed from a glare to a confused look on his face.

"Darkrai, I apologize to Keldeo for man slaughtering his parents and I apologize to Meloetta for beating her up. Now I apologize to you. Darkrai, I'm sorry for tricking you, making you burn the Moor of Icirrus, and for, you know, killing you." Zalton said with guilt.

Darkrai started to smile.

"Zalton, I forgive you. To be honest, I never thought I'd see the day you, the Phantom of Unova, would change your evil ways." Darkrai said.

Zalton started to smile.

"How did I get here anyway." Darkrai asked.

"Well, you see. I got Keldeo and Meloetta to do this. It was my idea to revive you from the dead. I used the Staff of Jericho that the Zoroark duo of Death stole from the Zoroark tribe historical building." Zalton said.

"The Zoroark duo of death. When I was in the dead world, Coltdeo said that he met the Zoroark duo of Death. Their names were Flambargo and Furnace." Darkrai explained.

"I know that. Me and Keldeo killed Flambargo by stomping on his chest, breaking his ribs. He is now in hell and his body is in the lake of the moor. Furnace was killed by Meloetta with a Thunder Punch on the back of his neck." Zalton explained.

"You protected Keldeo? Coltdeo might thank you for that." Darkrai said.

"Can we use the Staff of Jericho to revive my parents?" Keldeo asked.

"Sorry Keldeo, but you're going to have to wait for the next 500 years." Zalton said.

Keldeo started to frown.

"Okay." Keldeo said.

"Besides, I have no idea what 3 items we're going to need to revive them." Zalton said.

"Zalton, for protecting Keldeo, reviving me, and for having a big change of personality, I will give you two choices." Darkrai said.

"Okay." Zalton said.

"Number one: eternal life. I can give you an immortal soul, you will live forever fighting for justice, just like you promised Keldeo." Darkrai said.

Zalton started to smile.

"Number two: become a legend. I can ask Arceus to change what you look like now into one of us, a legendary pokemon. Your title, Phantom of Unova, will go to extinction."

Zalton needs to make a decision.

He remember the last time he made a decision.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"So, Phantom." stated Darkrai._

_"It all ends here."_

_"Hehehehe..." chuckled Zalton._

_"This guilt of yours, it started here, and it will end here."_

_"I agree."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"...What are you waiting for? Finish me!" yelled Zalton._

_"No." stated Darkrai._

_"I'm going to do something, something that you have never done to your victims."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Showing mercy."_

_Keldeo's eyes widened._

_"What are you talking about?! Kill him!"_

_"To kill someone takes a lot of courage._

_To show mercy to them, is even stronger."_

_Keldeo remained silent._

_"Zalton," started Darkrai, menacingly._

_"I'm going to give you two options."_

_"Heh..."_

_"The first, the mercy one._

_I will let you go, and live, on one condition._

_You will never kill again._

_You will go live by yourself until your dying days._

_You will leave here, with no one getting hurt any more._

_No one dying, no more kills._

_You will leave Keldeo alone for the rest of your life._

_Got it?"_

_Zalton said nothing, a frown on his face._

_"The other option, is for me to kill you._

_This katana will go straight through your back, and will either kill you instantly, or you bleed to death._

_Either way, you will go to the afterlife, and you will face to the consequences of your actions."_

_Zalton scowled, glaring at Keldeo, deeply._

_Keldeo shook upon Zalton's stare._

_All three are silent._

_The Swords of Justice look at each other, then back to the three._

_"This is bad!" thought Meloetta, despairingly._

_"What's Zalton going to chose?!"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_..._

_"...Decision time." stated Darkrai, after a long time of silence._

_"What do you chose?"_

_"..." went Zalton._

_Keldeo growled._

_"Zalton!" barked Darkrai._

_"Make your decision!"_

_"Hehehehehe..." chuckled Zalton, evilly._

_"I chose neither!"_

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

_"That was my evil side's biggest mistake. Now it's my turn to make the choices." _Zalton thought to himself_._

"Decision time." Darkrai said.

"What do you chose?"

"..." went Zalton.

Keldeo looked at Zalton in confusion.

"Zalton!" barked Darkrai.

"Make your decision!"

"Darkrai before I make my decision, let me ask you this. Do you still believe I'm evil?" Zalton asked.

"A little." Darkrai said.

"Darkrai, it was my idea to revive you with the legendary Staff of Jericho, the only staff that has the power to revive the dead." Zalton explained.

Darkrai looked at Zalton in surprise.

"Have you made a desicion?" Darkrai asked.

"Yes." Zalton said.

"Well what is your choice?" Darkrai asked.

"I chose..." Zalton said.

_"What is Zalton going to chose?" _Keldeo said to himself.

"Zalton, make your decision!" Darkrai said in anger.

"I chose eternal life." Zalton said.

"Huh!" Darkrai and Meloetta said.

"Eternal life? Why would you chose that?" Keldeo asked.

"The second choice sounds cool, but I would rather live forever than die in thousand years. No offense." Zalton said.

"I see. None taken. A smart choice." Darkrai said as he grew a light orb from his hand.

"What is that?" Zalton asked.

Darkrai didn't hear Zalton as he threw the light orb.

_**This television has a poison on its breath**_

Zatlon got out of the light orb and fell to the ground.

"Zalton, are you okay." Keldeo asked.

"I'm fine." Zalton said.

_**This counter culture of both wicked lies and death**_

"How do you feel?" Meloetta asked

"I feel great." Zalton said.

"You have eternal life now. You will live forever." Darkrai said.

"Thanks. Well I better get going." Zalton said as he started to get up.

"Going? Going where?" Keldeo said.

_**It makes my eyes bleed every time I turn around**_

"Somewhere I have to go, alone." Zalton said.

"Fighting evil, train, bringing evil doers to the ground."

Zalton picked up the Staff of Jericho.

_**How will they all feel when I bring them to the ground? And I said**_

"Zalton." Keldeo said.

"I'm leaving now." Zalton said as he started to walk away.

_**I walk for miles inside this pit of danger**_

"But where are you going?" Darkrai asked.

"I don't know. I guess wherever the wind takes me." Zalton said.

"Well I hope it takes you someplace wonderful." Darkrai said.

"I'm going to miss you, Zalton." Keldeo said as his eyes started to become watery.

Keldeo rushed over to Zalton and hugged him.

Zalton put the Staff of Jericho down and hugged Keldeo back.

_**A place where no one follows me**_

"Does that mean we're friends?" Zalton asked.

Keldeo closed his eyes and started crying.

"Yes. *HIC* Yes we're friends." Keldeo said in sadness.

"Thank you." Zalton said as he let go of Keldeo.

_**I WALK ALONE**_

"Well. I'll be going now." Zalton said as he picked up the Staff of Jericho and started to walk away into the sunset.

"I will never forget you, Zalton. You will always be there for us." Keldeo said.

Meloetta hold onto Keldeo and started crying.

Zalton stopped on his tracks and turned around.

"Darkrai, do you trust me?" Zalton asked.

"Yes. Yes I trust you. If you are Keldeo's friend, then I'm your friend too." Darkrai said.

_**I'm sick of all these people talking out their heads**_

"Thanks Darkrai. I promise you guys, I will fight for justice." Zalton said.

"Are we going to see each other again?" Keldeo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. But that doesn't mean that we will never see each other again." Zalton said.

Keldeo closed his eyes and started crying.

"Goodbye Zalton. I'll see you soon." Keldeo said as tears fell from his eyes.

_**I've never understood a damn thing that they said**_

"You mean 'See you soon, friend.' I'll see you soon, friend." Zalton said as he walked to the sunset.

"Well, looks like Zalton is on the road to recovery." Darkrai said.

"Yeah." Keldeo said.

"Come on. Let's go back to the hall. Everybody will be surprised and happy to see you."

"Yeah. You know, I'm proud of Zalton." Darkrai said.

"You should be." Meloetta said.

"Keldeo, catch me if you can."

Meloetta started running as fast as she could.

"Oh no you don't. Get back here." Keldeo said as he chased after Meloetta.

_**From words to actions never knowing what they're about**_

_"Those two. Keldeo and Meloetta's love for each other is stronger than evil itself. Maybe that's why Zalton changed his evil ways." _Darkrai said as he flew after them.

"Hey, slow down a little. Don't get yourselves hurt." Darkrai said to Keldeo and Meloetta.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zalton was walking through the Moor of Icirrus carrying the Staff of Jericho.

He sees the Zoroark tribe historical building and a group of pokemon.

They saw Zalton walking towards them and got scared.

"It's okay. I come in peace." Zalton said as he put the Revival Stone back in its original place.

The pokemon calmed down as Haxorus came and walked over to Zalton.

"The Staff of Jericho belongs over there." Haxorus said as he was pointing at a hole that was shaped like the Staff of Jericho.

Zalton put down the Staff of Jericho to where it belongs.

"Thank you for finding the Staff of Jericho." Haxorus said.

"No problem and you don't have to worry about the two evil Zoroarks that stole the staff." Zalton said as the forest pokemon started to cheer.

Zalton grabbed Haxorus' hand and shook it.

Zalton let's go of Haxorus' hand and walked away.

_**I guess I'll have to chew them up and spit them out and I'll say**_

* * *

Keldeo, Meloetta, and Darkrai arrived at the Hall of Origin.

The legendary pokemon was in shock to see Darkrai.

Some legends was praising Darkrai while the others started crying, especially Cresselia.

"You're back from the dead." Groudon said.

"Everybody missed you since your passing." Mesprit said.

"Nobody can ever replace you." Cresselia said.

Darkrai started to smile.

He notices how all the legendary pokemon in the hall are happy to see him.

_**I walked for miles inside this pit of danger**_

* * *

The moon was up as Zalton was walking through Castelia City as he passed an ally.

A group of Dark-types came out of the ally.

The leader, Bisharp, accompanied by a Mightyena, a Absol, a Tyranitar, and a Houndoom.

"You passed the wrong ally, Zoroark." The Bisharp said as he exposed his blade from his arms.

"You guys have no idea who you are messing with." Zalton said.

"Boys. Get him." The Bisharp said as the Dark-types started to attack Zalton.

"I warned you." Zalton said as he turned around and used Punishment on the Dark-types.

Zalton then used Night Daze.

The Dark-types was defeated as they ran back to the dark ally.

_**I swallowed down a thousand years of anger**_

* * *

Keldeo told everyone that Zalton revived Darkrai from the dead using the Staff of Jericho.

Everyone was in shock, especially the Swords of Justice.

"I am not kidding. Zalton used the Staff of Jericho to revive Darkrai." Keldeo said.

"It's true. The Phantom of Unova revived me and it was all his idea." Darkrai said.

"That is kind of unbelievable." Terrakion said.

"Oh it is now believable." Meloetta said.

_**The weight of the world is falling on my shoulders**_

* * *

Zalton was walking through White Forest.

A Zorua and Zoroark came from the bushes.

Zorua bumped into Zalton and got scared.

_"Is that the same Zorua and Zoroark from 4 years ago?" _Zalton thought.

"Meema. It's the scary ghost 4 years ago." Zorua said.

Zoroark saw Zalton and got scared.

_"Yeah it's them. I better apologize for what I done to them if I'm going to atone for my crimes." _Zalton said to himself.

"I thought the unicorn colt pokemon said that you were gone forever." Zoroark said.

"He did. It's kind of hard to explain what happened." Zalton said.

"Meema, be careful. He might try something sneaky." Zorua said.

"It's okay kid. I'm not going to hurt you or your mother. I'm sorry for hurting you and your mother." Zalton said.

"You're sorry?" Zoroark said.

"Yes. I am sorry." Zalton said.

"I forgive you if Meema forgives you." Zorua said.

"Well, do you forgive me?" Zalton said to the Zorua's mother.

"I forgive you. My arm is okay now." Zoroark said.

"Good. Thank you for your forgiveness." Zalton said as he started to walk away.

"Is it me or the scary ghost is nice?" Zorua asked.

"The scary ghost is nice. It's like he changed his evil ways." Zoroark said.

_**A place where no one follows me**_

"Wow. The scary ghost is nice. He wasn't nice 4 years ago." Zorua said.

"I know. He was the one who broke my arm 4 years ago. The legends really was nice to help." Zoroark said.

_**I WALK ALONE**_

* * *

Meloetta was eating Rinka berries with Keldeo.

"Hey Meloetta." Keldeo said.

"Yes." Meloetta said.

"Do you wonder how Zalton is doing right now?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes. I wonder how he's doing. Maybe fighting evil, atoning his crimes, I don't know." Meloetta said.

"Maybe. I hope he's okay." Keldeo said.

_**YEAH**_

* * *

Zalton is now in a cliff in Undella Bay, looking at the stars and the moon.

_"The legend stars are up in the skies of the night." _Zalton said to himself.

_"There's Meloetta's legend star and there is Victini's legend star. I can see the Swords of Justice's legend star. There are so many legend stars, but the one that interest me the most is Keldeo's legend star."_

_**I WALK ALONE**_

* * *

Keldeo was going to bed as he turned off the lights in his room.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in." Keldeo said.

The door opened as Meloetta walked in Keldeo's room.

"Meloetta, what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be asleep right now?" Keldeo questioned.

"I can't sleep." Meloetta said.

"Why?" Keldeo asked.

"I've been thinking about Zalton." Meloetta said.

"Okay. Why are you in my room then?" Keldeo said.

"I was just wondering if I can sleep with you." Meloetta said.

"I can sleep wherever you want me to sleep. On the floor, on you sliced up dummies, or on your bean bag chair humans would normally sit on."

"You can sleep on my bed with me." Keldeo said as he jumped onto his bed.

"Really?" Meloetta asked.

"Yes really. Come on. Don't be shy. It's just you and me." Keldeo said

Meloetta moved close to Keldeo's bed.

She jumped onto his bed and lay down next to him.

"How does it feel?" Keldeo asked.

"It feels romantic. Your bed is very comfortable. Makes me a little drowsy." Meloetta said as she started to yawn.

"You look cute when you yawn." Keldeo said.

"Thank you." said a blushing Meloetta.

_**OH YEAH**_

* * *

Zalton walked into Pinwheel Forest and found a tree to sleep in.

"This looks like a perfect place to sleep." Zalton said.

Zalton lay his head against the tree.

"I wonder how Keldeo is doing right now. Probably sleeping with Meloetta or training with the Swords of Justice." Zalton said to himself.

_**YEAH**_

* * *

Meloetta was trying to get comfortable as she turned to face Keldeo.

"I really like the feeling from your bed, Keldeo. It make me want to go to sleep." Meloetta said as she yawned again.

"Well you should. Arceus got it from the humans mattress sales. Nobody ever found out it was him." Keldeo said.

"Yeah. Well goodnight." Meloetta said as she turned around and fell asleep.

Keldeo leaned close to Meloetta and kissed her right on the cheek, making her smile cutely.

"Sweet dreams my princess of music." Keldeo said as he turned around and fell asleep.

Meloetta turned around in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Keldeo's waist.

Keldeo opened his eyes at Meloetta's sudden action as he smiled and fell back to sleep.

_**I walked for miles inside this pit of danger**_

* * *

Zalton was climbing Twist Mountain as he was careful not to hit any rocks or he might cause an avalanche.

Zalton made it to the top of the mountain and jumped down from there.

He started to use Punishment on the rocks, breaking them into pieces.

_**I've swallowed down a thousand years of anger**_

* * *

Keldeo woke up and saw that Meloetta wasn't in bed with him.

He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen and saw Meloetta in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Good morning, Keldeo." Meloetta said.

"Morning. How was your sleep?" Keldeo asked.

"I slept good. What about you?" Meloetta asked.

"I slept fine. Sleeping with me helped you get a good night sleep." Keldeo said.

"I'm making Oran berry pancakes, you want some?" Meloetta asked.

"Yes." Keldeo said as Meloetta grabbed a plate and placed the pancakes down.

"Here you go." Meloetta said cutely.

_**The weight of the world is falling on my shoulders**_

* * *

Zalton woke up from training as he was surrounded by Rock-type pokemon.

"Are you here to train?" A Gigalith said.

"Yes. I was here last night." Zalton said.

"Well then we can be your training opponents." The Gigalith said.

"Alright, but I got to warn you. I'm very strong." Zalton said.

"Alright. LET'S DO THIS!" The Gigalith said.

_**A place where no one follows me**_

* * *

Keldeo was eating some of Meloetta's Oran berry pancakes as he was smiling with delight.

"Wow Meloetta. These pancakes are incredible." Keldeo said as he took another bite of Meloetta's pancakes.

"I'm glad you like it. Landorus teached me how to cook when I was little in the hall." Meloetta said.

"Landorus must have taught you well. If you cook this good then Landorus must be a great cook." Keldeo said.

"Do you smell pancakes? I smell pancakes." A voice said.

"My masters are coming." Keldeo said.

Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion entered the kitchen.

They saw the pancakes on the skillet.

"Meloetta, did you make those pancakes? If you did, they smell delicious." Terrakion said.

"I did. Landorus taught me how to cook when I was little." Meloetta said.

"They smell good. If I was a judge, I give it a 10." Terrakion said.

_**I WALK ALONE**_

* * *

Zalton was standing on top of a pile of Rock-types in victory.

"You are one very strong Zoroark. I've never seen a Zoroark that strong before." The Gigalith said.

"Thanks. You and you friends are very strong too." Zalton said.

_**I WALK ALONE**_

* * *

Keldeo walked out of the balcony and looked at Twist Mountain.

Meloetta came out and saw Keldeo.

She tried to be sneaky and try to kiss Keldeo on the cheek.

Keldeo felt something on the side of his face.

It was Meloetta kissing him on the cheek.

He started to blush deeply.

"Meloetta, you sneaky little melody." said a blushing Keldeo.

"Thank you. I would like to be compaired as sneaky." Meloetta said as she started to giggle at her little joke.

Keldeo turned back to look at Twist Mountain.

_"Zalton, if you are there, train as hard as you can. For me, Meloetta, Darkrai, and all the other legendary pokemon in existence." _Keldeo said to himself as he turned to Meloetta and tackled her without her knowing.

"Hey Keldeo. That was sneaky." Meloetta said.

"Yeah. So is this." Keldeo said as he leaned his face close to Meloetta's face and kissed her lips.

Meloetta and Keldeo closed their eyes at their romantic scene and continue to kiss each other.

* * *

In Twist Mountain, Zalton was eating Oran, Cheri, and Sitrus berries with the Rock-types before they start training again.

"Alright, is everybody finished?" The Gigalith said.

Zalton and the other Rock-types nodded as they were ready to battle.

"Alright. NOW LET'S DO THIS!" The Gigalith yelled out as Zalton and the Rock-types prepared to attack.

_"This training is for you, Keldeo, Meloetta and Darkrai." _Zalton thought to himself.

_**YEAH**_

* * *

**COMING SOON: Pokemon Battle Revolution Season 1: The Demon Saga**


End file.
